


Witchborn: Alpha Mentality

by LLN3dseestheLight



Series: Rotkappchen's Legacy [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A lot of Season 3A used, Anal Sex, But some Stiles/ Peter funkyness, Derek/ Stiles End Game, F/M, M/M, Red Hoodies, Red Riding Hood Elements, Scott is a Bad Friend, Sex, Sheriff Stilinski Knows, Slow burn on Sterek, Stiles can be mean, The Alpha Pack, but tries to do better?, mention of a past sexual assault, owchies for some of the pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:51:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 30
Words: 39,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2685017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLN3dseestheLight/pseuds/LLN3dseestheLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Alpha Pack as been watching. As well as others...Will the Red be claimed by the Alpha Pack. Why are people being murdered? Will Stiles Wolf step up and claim him or will he be lost to the madness of the Witchborn?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Witchborn: Awakening  
> Witchborn: Stiles Revenge  
> Witchborn: Alpha Meantality
> 
> Are all one story. It was just easier to break them up to write them and post them.  
> ****  
> OC-Character Resembles  
> Clarissa Harker -Melissa Joan Hart  
> ****

 

 

 

> ' **You take people; you put them on a journey. You give them peril and you find out who they really are.'-Joss Whedon.**

 

 

A lone figure sat astride a motorcycle looking over a cliff at the abandoned Mexican town. Despite what her sources had promised? Her prey wasn't here in this place of monsters and magicks. Legends were said too have been birthed here and gods once called it home. The town was like many others but for the church that could be seen for miles in all directions. The menacing pulse of the place gave it credence that it was built on top of an old Aztec temple. The woman ran a hand through her dark hair, she sighed as her cell phone rang, she turned on her bike and reached into the saddlebag of the motorcycle. Her frown deepened when she saw who it was from, "What do you want?" was how she answered the call.

_"It's nice to hear your voice, Braeden."_

Braeden snorted in disgust, "You only call when you need something. And don't want it traced back to you."

_"True. Are you still looking for the woman who killed your sister? Or is it the Desert Wolf, you are looking for today?"_

"Whichever I get a led on first is who I'm going after."

" _How are your funds for that?"_

"Depressingly low. Why?"

_"I have a job for you."_

Braeden hated it when she was right, "I thought I said I wouldn't do anymore jobs for you. Considering hopw the last one turned out!"

_"How was I suppose to know the kid willingly made a contract with that demon? Or that it was the **kid**   that was the more dangerous of the two?"_

"Isn't that one of your jobs? To know that sort of thing?" Braeden wondered aloud.

A sigh came from the phone, _" I'm good at what I do, Braeden but even I make mistakes."_

"Your **mistake** about got me killed!" Braeden snapped, "I never knew thirteen year old could be so vicious!"

_"The job,"_ the other reminded her, " _It involves your old pal, Derek Hale."_

"Derek?" Braeden whispered, louder she said, "Last I heard Derek was in New York with his sister, Laura."

" _Laura died last year.  Derek gained the alpha hood and created a pack."_ There was another sigh; " _He and his pack have been observed by Decualion for quite awhile now, he and his Alphas are in Beacon Hills as we speak. Hale's pack will be in need of protection. We will of course provide it."_

"Anything else I should know?"

" _Yes, when you get to Beacon Hills find the Wolf and the Witchborn."_

"Derek-"

" ** _No!_** _"_ the other said cutting off Braeden, " _Not Hale. McCall, Scott McCall."_

Braeden frowned, Another wolf? One that wasn't in the Hale pack or Decualion's it seemed. "And the Witchborn?" That was something Braeden was sure she would have never asked. She had been told Witchborn were nothing more than fairytales. Legends werewolves told their pups.

" _Stiles Stilinski. If you find him or Scott ? The other won't be far behind."_

"How soon do I have to be in Beacon Hills?"

" _Now."_ Then Braeden was hung up on. She sighed and was about to put up her phone when she got a notification from her bank. A deposit had been made to her account, the number of zeroes gave her a pause, eyes widening. Whatever Braeden was about to walk into was as important as it was going to be dangerous.

"Derek," Braeden muttered to herself, wondering, "What have you gotten into now?"

 ***

In Beacon Hills, a man with graying blonde hair, sat back in his chair with a sigh. He glanced at the glass door of his office, the word, **FFIREHS,** could be seen, as he put away his personal cell phone. John hadn't wanted to make that phone call. Braeden didn't deserve to have her past hurts, (her sister dying in the same house fire that took most of the Hales) thrown in her face but he was desperate. He had seen the marks of the Alpha pack in his town. Decualion was no longer the man he once was...Again the Hales and Argents were responsible for...so many disasters. The Alpha pack being in Beacon Hills was not by chance.

Derek Hale would be judged. John just hoped Derek's pack would not suffer if Derek Hale was found wanting by Decualion. But John didn't hold out hope on that, he sighed and leaned back in his chair. He rubbed a hand over his face, Stiles had come clean about werewolves. Stiles had been so nervous and had his arguments prepared that John didn't have the heart to tell his son that he already knew about werewolves and things.

It was Beacon Hills after all.

Stiles nightmares about being murdered and digging out of his own grave were what helped John piece together what had happened to Stiles...what the boy was now. It had been a few years since he had known a Witchborn, but one never forgot. John knew the time was coming when he would have to tell Stiles about his mother, about why she died. And how sometimes, just sometimes he wanted to blame Talia Hale for Claudia's death. But he knew that wouldn't be fair, destiny had a hand in that long before Claudia and he had met. He was just glad Talia had been mated to Philip and had no romantic interest in Claudia. John though had never seen a stronger friendship between to people(though the one between Stiles and Scott was close).

Though from what Claudia had told him her relationship with Talia was not the most common shared between Witchborn and Wolf. That was usually a romantic one no matter the gender. The only time it wasn't was when the wolf or Witchborn had no desire to leave their spouse. But those times were rare from what John understood. The fact that Claudia was Witchborn was something that no one outside of himself, Talia or Philip had known. John was sure Peter Hale, Talia's brother had known as well considering the advice he use to seek from Claudia. It would have been dangerous for Claudia. Others would have wanted to use her powers for their own ends. Not even the Hale's Emissary had known about Claudia.

John never completely trusted Alan Deaton. Druids thought to much of themselves in John's opinion.

Then the Hale Fire happened.

Claudia never forgave herself for not being there. They had gone out of town to visit her parents so Stiles could spend some time with them. Claudia had nightmares the whole time they were a way. When they got back and discovered what had happened Claudia was devastated. Shortly after that her health declined. John only hoped Stiles would not suffer the same fate as his mother for John knew the truth.

Claudia simply could not live in a world were Talia Hale was not.

****

"What do we do, Stiles!" Lydia asked panic coloring her voice making it shrill in a way she hated since learning she was a Banshee, she had been practicing not to let that shrill sneak into her voice. Lydia had called Stiles after she had all but stumbled over the body of a teenage boy. Lydia realized that was why she had been drawn to the warehouse district. She had tried fighting the hazy, floating feeling she got when her powers were going to lead her somewhere...because she never found anyone alive when that happened. It was going to drive her insane.

Eichen House was the last place she wanted to end up at.

And things had been so quiet lately too.

Erica and Boyd going missing two months ago, was worrying to the pack. Because if people went missing in this town it was never a good thing. Especially when that symbol that looked disturbingly like a swastika showed up on the door to the Hale House. Whatever that was about had freaked Derek out enough that he moved out of the house and into a loft apartment that Lydia was sure should have been condemned. It's only saving grace was the beautifully huge picture windows that took up one side of the apartment and the skylight in the ceiling.

"Call the police, Lydia." Stiles sighed out, crouching down next to the corpse.

"Really? Do we have too?"

Stiles shot her a look.

"It's just every time I find a body? That cute deputy gives me this disappointed look," Lydia moaned. Deputy Parrish seemed to always be the officer that was sent in response to her calls. At this rate she would never get him to ask her out. "It's just sooner or later the police are going to think I'm the one killing these people, you know since I keep finding the bodies!"

Stiles rolled his eyes at her. Lydia knew, she was being overly dramatic, but she watched CIS she knew how cops thought! She watched Stiles lean closer to the body to get a better look at the jagged slash across the boy's throat; it was so deep that a string of flesh only attached the boy's head...and she really wished that was something she didn't know! Lydia shivered she was sure she had seen this boy somewhere before...He looked a lot like the guy Danny was seeing... If this was him, oh, poor Danny! He was going to be so upset!

Lydia pulled out her phone and hit speed dial, and just when had she put the Sheriff's Department on speed dial?

Stiles moved carefully around the body, the wounds on the guys arms and chest were claw marks; he had not gone down without a fight, Lydia thought. Stiles stepped over a puddle of blood and she remembered a time when Stiles would have made comments about how bad he was around bodies or blood. Now she knew he only thought about them in terms of how long the blood had been there or who/what made the body dead.

An officer picked up on the phone line and Lydia told them about the body and they asked how long she had been there and if anyone was with her.

As the clouds parted overhead, bright moonlight shone down. Stiles gasped, making Lydia turn to see what he was looking at, she followed his gaze to a wall across from them. In still dripping dark red blood, was a harsh symbol in sharp menacing edges that had none of the beauty, like the lovely curves of the triskele that adorned their Alpha's back. At least that was what Lydia had heard Stiles mutter more than once when that symbol started showing up all over town. Spurring Stiles into a research frenzy and her having to listen to his rants about Nazi's corrupting what was once a powerful symbol for peace, love and health.

Lydia could hear the police cars in the distance; it was a side effect of her Banshee powers that her hearing was close to that of the wolves if not better. It was the look on Stiles face she didn't like, not one bit. It meant that he was going to talk to Peter Hale. She knew while the man had disappeared, Stiles could contact him. She just hadn't thought he would. Lydia might consider the man to be the devil in a vee-neck but she knew the wolf knew things. But it caused a sinking feeling in her stomach to think about the man and Stiles considering where she had found said man's hands the last time she found them together. Isaac had told her about Red's, about a Witchborn's need of a wolf. Lydia just wasn't sure how a psychopath was suppose to keep Stiles sane?

No, she much preferred Derek or god forbid Scott to _Peter Hale_.

When the police cares pulled up and Deputy Parrish got out, Lydia looked around for Stiles...but he was gone. Parrish walked up to her and began to gently ask her questions.

****

Stiles stood next to his jeep about a half a block from the where the warehouse was, he watched as Parrish guided Lydia to a squad car. He frowning he got out his phone and made a call.

_"It's a symbol for the Alpha Pack."_

Was the answer Stiles got instead of a greeting.

"An Alpha Pack? No way is that a thing."

_"It's a thing."_

"How long have they been here?"

_"Quite sometime. Now they are ready to make their move."_

Stiles growled to himself and hung up on Peter. Stiles knew the man knew more but he wasn't sure Peter would tell him. No matter how many kisses they shared. Stiles knew his slight manipulation of Peter had backfired, the man was suppose to remember that the little voice that told you what right and wrong was for...It had worked somewhat. Peter would not go past kissing and some groping, all the while using Derek as the excuse why he would not go farther with Stiles.

It was amusing that the werewolf thought that Stiles couldn't see through him. Because Peter Hale did nothing that didn't benefit him in someway. Someone who killed a member of his own family for power was not someone to be trusted.

Stiles did think that the needs could justify the means...within reason of course. Killing family or friends was not one of them. Stiles pocketed his phone and got into his jeep, he needed to get home.

He had school in the morning.

 


	2. Chapter 2

# Chapter 2

_"You have questions, Legacy?"_

_Stiles looked at the pretty Japanese woman who spoke from her spot on his bed. Her bright red silk kimono shimmering like a red sea, the gold and silver wolves decorating it looked as if they were fighting each other in a savage battle of teeth and claw. Stiles was sitting at his desk staring at the blank screen of his computer, knowing it would tell him nothing about the whereabouts of the missing Betas. "A few Raven..."_

_The woman raised an eyebrow elegantly at the name, her jet dark hair was long and loose around her shoulders, flowing down her back sleekly, twirling a silver hair stick between her fingers, the bright morning light reflecting off the razor sharp end of the hair decoration making it look deadly to Stiles._

_"So, many questions," Stiles admitted, "But mostly...Rotkappchen. Her story didn't end well, did it?"_

_Raven smiled in something close to amusement, "Why do you say that?" The silk of her kimono rusting as she swept up her hair, twisting it around the silver hair adornment fixing her hair into a simple yet beautiful hairstyle._

_"She was killed by Lucy Argent."_

_Raven nodded._

_"It's not fair! It's not fair that she died. Leaving Hale alone!" Stiles cried mournfully, wondering why he felt so much for two people who had been dead long before he was born._

_"Life is seldomly fair to those who deserve it to be. What did you learn from Rotkappchen's story?"_

_"Argents always win?" Stiles muttered sarcastically._

_"that is one perspective. Another is that death is not always the answer in vengeance."_

_Stiles snorted, "So, no other Witchborn ever walked Rotkappchen's path?"_

_"No, it is the path many of us took. Only the circumstances were different with each of us. Yet all of our stories have similar elements. The strongest of us though were able to walk a different path. A more enlighten path, if you will._

**_Seshat_ ** _and **Sigyn** to name two; **Emrys** is to name another, though there were more. The golden age of Albion will be talked about still for centuries to come," Raven smirked at him, "You have taken a path more similar to them than Rotkappchen."_

_"Death is fleeting," Stiles muttered, "Pain? Pain is a suffering that can last forever if done right."_

_Raven nodded, "That is a lesson not many of us realize until it's too late, "she sighed, "Your path will not be an easy one, young legacy. Will you allow an old woman to give you a piece of advice?"_

_Stiles could only nod. Wondering who could ever think this beautiful woman old?"_

_"Remember the **wolf** is a Witchborn's sanity but the pack? The pack is our **stability. Remember** Stiles..."_

_Stiles..._

"STILES! Stiles!"

Stiles blinked at his rumpled bed from a sleepless night, no Raven sitting on it. He looked towards the voice that called his name. His father was leaning against the doorway, looking at him in concern.

"Uh?"

"Stiles? Who were you talking too?"

While Stiles had told his father about werewolves and the weird things in town,(powerpoint may or may not have been involved) he had not told him about being Witchborn...or the powers he had. He wasn't sure if his father's health could take it. Stiles looked around his room then back to his computer, which was showing information on teenage runaways, "No one," he began to type on the keyboard.

His father sighed coming into the room and stopping to read over Stiles shoulder, frowning, "I'm glad you are feeling morelike yourself," Stiles knew he was being slightly obsessive in his research but...

"...School or you are going to be late!"

"No! It can wait. I have to find Erica and Boyd, Dad! They're my pac--er...friends."

Stiles watched his father shake his head, "No. It's my job to do that." His dad grabbed the back of his desk chair and started to pull him away from his desk, "It's yours to go to school."

Dad!" Stiles said startled, trying to keep typing, "No..."

***

Stiles stared out the window of his Lit. class. School had been so boring. His dad just didn't understand how important...suddenly his phone began to in the way indicating he had a text...as did every other students in the room.

 

 

 

> **The offing was barred by a black bank of clouds and tranquil waterway leading to the utter most ends of the earth flowed somber under an overcast sky seemed to lead into the heart of darkness.**

"And that will be the last time you will have your phones out in my class."

Stiles looked up at the voice to see a very pretty young woman with pale skin and dark brown and eyes standing in front of the class. She smiled and told them her name was Jennifer Blake and that she was going to be the new Lit. and English teacher. Stiles sighed and tossed his phone his desk As the teacher told them Mr. Reid was now teaching at the local collage full time.

"...Hope this class will be enjoyable..."

Stiles heard her say, but really school was the last thing on his mind. As she began to pass out books and worksheets, the book when he got it was ' **the heart of darkness'** by Joseph Conrad.

Stiles shifted in his seat when he saw the look the teacher was giving him. It was kind of creepy but...not as creepy as the one Isaac had on his face as he looked at Allison and Scott, who were steadily ignoring each other as they had been for a while now. Stiles sighed, pushing up the sleeves of his soft red hoodie, leaning over and poked Isaac in the side causing him to turn and glare at Stiles, the shorter haircut Isaac had really didn't suit him. He had looked better with the curls falling in his face, Stiles thought with a smirk.

The boy's ash blonde hair slowly began to grow...

"Dude!"

"What? You were staring! It was creepy!" Stiles told him, then turned to poke Scott in the back, cause he was sitting in front of him, "Tell him he's being creepy!" Scott shrugged, playing with his phone. Stiles frowned, eyes back on the teacher, "There's something..."

But he was cut off when Scott turned saying, "I need to talk to you about something. Can I come over after school?"

Stiles nodded vaguely at Scott as Stiles continued to stare at Ms. Blake.

***

Stiles was at his locker when he heard someone calling his name, turning he saw Ms. Blake coming up to him.

"Oh, I'm so glad I taught you," she said with a sweet smile. She was really pretty when she smiled like that, Stiles thought.

"Hmmmm,whatever it was? Isaac lied." Stiles said as be pulled books out of his locker he need for his homework.

"What?" the teacher asked confused.

"What did you need, Ms. Blake?"

"Oh," she said brightly, pulling out a familiar looking cell phone out of her jacket pocket, "You left this on your desk."

Stiles frowned, "No, that's not..."he checked his own red hoodie jacket pockets and his jeans. His phone wasn't there. Looking back at the teacher he realized it was indeed his phone she held.

"Oh, thanks!" Stiles said gratefully, "My dad would ground me if I had to get another one."

Ms. Blake laughed, "I know how attached you kids are to your phones. I know I would be lost without mine." She said giving it back to him, Stiles almost dropped it when he received a small shock from the phone, Ms. Blake's eyes widened as if she had felt it to and asked, "Static shock?"

Stiles stared at his phone, then shook his head, "Yeah..."

"STILES!!!"

Came the scream from down the hall, the crowds parted to reveal Isaac, hands clenched in his long curly, cotton candy colored hair, "I"M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!"

Stiles quickly slammed his locker closed, shoving his books into his backpack, "Thanks, Ms. Blake," she said shaking his phone at her as he raced down the hall, laughing as Isaac chased after him.


	3. Chapter 3

 

"So...you'll go with me, right?" Scott asked unsurely.

Ever since he had woke from the dream that Stiles had given him of a life where Scott wasn't a werewolf, he always sounded unsure around his best friend. He hated that, he hated that he let a _dream_ rattle him. True he was aware that Stiles had given it to him to teach him much the way Allison's visions had done for her. In the dream he had been _human._ He had a girlfriend who hadn't been Allison but had been nice in her own way, yet people still died around him and he hadn't known why. Stiles was no longer his friend and always around Derek Hale and his Pack but in the dream Scott hadn't know why...not until the end of the dream...where he had seen Stiles holding Derek in his arms as the dark wolf lay dying...

The one thing Scot had come away with was that he had to repair his friendship with Stiles. But Scott knew the other boy would not make that easy. No one could hold a grudge like Stiles, especially not if Stiles thought he was right.

Stiles _was_ speaking to him now, so there was that, Scott thought. He heard his friend sigh from his seat in front of his computer. Scott was sitting on the bed looking at his phone. _Oh, Allison texted, about the idea he had about Isaac._

"Scott, I think finding Erica and Boyd is more important than if you should get a tattoo in order to impress Allison."

Scott frowned at the irritation in Stiles voice. He was sure Stiles wasn't mad at Allison anymore.

"They've been missing for two months!"

The Betas as Scott understood it had disappeared one night going on a pizza run for the pack's movie night. Something Scott hadn't gone to in awhile though he was always invited even if he wasn't part of Derek's pack anymore.

"I've been help Derek, Isaac and Peter look for them. As well as researching that symbol that's been showing up all over town." Stiles looked toward his window, muttering, "An I'm sure Peter knows more that he-"

"And Derek think's their disappearance is connected to it?" Scott asked.

Stiles shrugged, "You would know more about this if you had spent more time helping me and Derek, rather than facebook stalk Allison. How did she like France?"

Scott stood up abruptly, "She broke up with me, Stiles!" he whined, knowing he was pushing the limits of Stiles patients. Scott had a time limit od five minutes that he was allowed to talk about Allison then he had to change the subject or go hime, "She said our relationship was too obsessive!"

"I wonder why?" Stiles muttered turning to face Scott.

And that? That was just unfair. Not with the way Stiles use to go on and on about Lydia and...There was a long moment of silence before Scott asked, "So you are coming with me, right?"

"Really? Scott!" Stiles complained, "Oh, god no! Please stop looking like that. Not the puppy eyes...Come on...I," Stiles sighed, "Fine!" Scott grinned at him, "But only to make sure you go to a good place. the last thing we need is for a one armed werewolf running around cause you chewed it off from gangrene."

Scott smirked, "What makes you think I'm getting it on my arm?"

"Well, " Stiles drawled turning back to his computer, "If you get on your dick? That can fall off," Stiles paused considering, "it might be best in the long run if it did."

Scott glared at the back of Stiles head, then picked up a pillow and threw it at him. It bounced off Stiles head with enough force to cause Stiles to flail in his chair before turning to pout at Scott.

***

Isaac leaned against a tree panting; he rubbed a hand over the back of his neck flinching in pain at the wounds he found there.

"Come on wolf-boy! Shake your tail!" the pretty, tough, black girl told him as she grabbed his arm. She had saved him from the Alphas when he...when he what? The last thing he remembered was going to look for Erica and Boyd. It was the same thing had had done for the past two months. Braeden...Braeden, that was her name. Had actually shot one of the Alphas. Isaac could still hear the wolf howling in pain.

Isaac felt his phone buzz in his pocket.

"Turn that off!"Braeden hissed, "They'll hear it."

Isaac frowned, "Do you think they are that close?"

"I think we need to-"Braeden was cut off as a clawed hand ripped across her throat, spattering Braeden's blood on Isaac's face. It was the expression on her face that frighten Isaac, she knew she was going to die, " **Run** ," she gurgled out before her eyes fluttered shut as she fell to the ground.

Isaac ran.

***

Braeden was surprised when she could hear voices...that mean she was somehow still alive.

_"I am not leaving her here!"_

_"Duecalion..."_

_"I will deal with my husband as if see fit, Kali! Now go. You have a puppy to hunt."_

Braeden could hear some movement, then she felt soft touches on her neck and she forced her eyes open. "Aunt Marion?" she whispered in a horse gurgle, confused.

"Be quiet, I'm going to get you to the hospital," her aunt said, "But child, you shouldn't have come back to Beacon Hills." Braeden coughed, gagging but before she passed out she heard, Marion Morell mutter, "I don't know, what Stilinski was thinking calling you here."

***

"Isaac's not answering his phone." Scott said in concern as he and Stiles stood outside of a tattoo parlor that was a town away from Beacon Hills.

Stiles thought it was odd that Isaac was living with the McCalls now. Mostly because Melissa had freaked out when she found out Isaac was living with Derek at the loft. It had been fine when they were living at the Hale House, Stiles thought it had to do with the fact Derek was barely twenty-two and having a hard time taking care of himself, let alone anyone else...or it could be Melissa found out Derek was a pole dancer at the Lucky Dog?

"Isaac is a werewolf, Scott." Stiles said patting Scott on the shoulder, "He can take care of himself."

Scott frowned, "Yeah, okay."

***

Isaac could hear the howls of the Alphas closing in on him. He stumbled, holding his bleeding side, he hit the ground feeling a pop, and a sharp fast... _pain_ to his knee. He got up and staggered over some brush until his feet hit concrete. He heard the squeal of tires and the bright lights blinded him as he threw up his hands trying to block it. Isaac tensed waiting for the car to... _gently bump him?_ But in his weakened state it was enough to knock him off his feet. Dazed, he watched a woman of Japanese descent got out of the car.

"Are you alright?" She asked hurrying of to him.

Isaac shook his head, confused as the woman helped him up, "The girl...Braeden... the girl..."

The woman frowned at him, "Let's get you to the hospital."

Isaac wanted to tell her that he didn't need one but he spotted glowing red eyes watching them from the tree line of the woods. So he let her help him into her car. She walked back to the driver's said once Isaac was inside it. She paused looking out into the woods, Isaac never saw the orange-tinted glow they took on for a moment before she got into the car.

"So, what is your name," the woman asked as she started the car and they headed down the road. Isaac unthinkingly told her his name; the pain was getting to him, "What's your?" he asked in return.

"Noshiko Yukimura."

***

"It's gone!" Scott wailed, touching the place where the tattoo had been.

"Why are you so surprised? You can heal from knife wounds and gunshots." Stiles said sitting next to him in Melissa McCall's car that Scott used to drive them to the tattoo parlor. "Why didn't you think you wouldn't heal from this too?"

"Because I wanted it to stay! Besides Derek has a tattoo!"

Stiles sat back with a sigh, "Start the car."

"What? Why?"

"Cause there is someone we need to see."

"Who?"

"Derek." Stiles said rolling his eyes.

"Why?"

"Start the car, Scott."

"But?"

"Now!" Stiles growled his eyes turning inky black.

"Okay, oaky!" Scott said holding up his hands, "You are so moody lately. I'm thinking you need a girl/boyfriend or something."

"Scott," a blank look had settled over Stiles face, "If you don't start the car? I'm going to rip your throat out...with my teeth."

Scott shivered at the dark tone which the threat was delivered in. Perhaps it would be best to start the car and head to Derek's, Scott thought.

***

Noshiko nursed a cup of bad coffee. The head nurse, Melissa McCall, told her that the Sheriff wanted to speak to with her about how she had found the boy, Isaac. Melissa also thanked her for finding him, since he was living with her and her own son.

"Noshiko?" A confused voice said. She closed her eyes at the sound of it. It couldn't be _him?_ Could it? She turned to see a man with graying blond hair and kind bright blue eyes, he was wearing a tan uniform, and looking at her as if she was the most amazing sight he had ever seen. It had been a long time since anyone looked at her that way.

"Hello, my Dragon."

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

Derek smirked at Scott's expression when he held up a blowtorch. It had taken Scott fifteen minutes to mumble out the reason he and Stiles were here in he first place.

"Are you serious?" Scott shrieked out.

Derek nodded, keeping his own expression bland. His father once told him that hiding behind a bland expression kept people from overestimating what you can door how evil you can be.

"There has to be another way!" Scott said slowly backing away.

Derek shook his head, "Not if you want it to stay."

"Fine," Scott mumbled then he looked at Stiles making a pained sound. Stiles raised an eyebrow at him when Scott asked, "Stiles, can't you," Scott wiggled his fingers at Stiles; in what Derek thought, meant Stiles powers? Magic? Whatever it was that the boy could now do that he was Witchborn. Derek had heard the stories from the Betas and Lydia about what Stiles had done. The pink hair suited Isaac, Derek thought.

"...and keep it from hurting?"

Stiles glared at Scott shoving the boy in front of the older wolf and into the seat across from Derek as Stiles said, "No, Scott I can't," Stiles wiggled his fingers back at Scott frowning, "Well I _can_ but I'm not going too."

"Why not?"

Derek grimaced at the whine in Scott's voice, it hurt his ears and he once again wondered why he ever wanted the kid in his pack. After Stiles did whatever it was he had done to Scott. Scott had broken ties with Derek as his Alpha. Not that the ties were strong in the first place. Scott never really wanted to be in Derek's pack. Derek thought Scott had only been there because Stiles had convinced him it was better to be pack than an Omega. It was saver to be pack, yes, but it was Scott's choice. Up until Erica and Boyd disappeared it really just meant Scott wasn't invited to pack meetings but could still come to the movie nights. Scott, Derek realized was very immature, so selfish...he was such...a...a _teenager_. Derek knew he had been blinded by Scott's ideas about bravery; loyalty...that he hadn't seen Scott didn't practice those things himself. He  never would have used Derek as a weapon against Gerard, at least not without telling Derek his plan.

Not that Derek was still _bitter_ or anything about that. Scott could grow into a great werewolf in spite of everything if given time too. That was if Stiles didn't kill the boy first and judging by Stiles expression?

It wasn't looking good for Scott.

"Weren't you the one telling me that a tattoo should mean something?" Stiles asked slightly distainful. Derek would never admit it, but Stiles attitude towards Scott was a sight to be hold and he enjoyed it more than he reasonably should.

"If I took the pain away the whole point would be meaningless. I still don't think you are getting for the right reason as it is!"

"It's not about Allison !" Scott shouted, then more softly, "I don't know why...this symbol. I keep seeing it. I _need_ to do this."

Stiles gave Scott a long look, those amber eyes never leaving Scott's face. What he saw there must have convinced Stiles that Scott truly wanted this. Derek could tell because of the scent Scott gave off. It was the only reason Derek had decided to help the idiot.

"Okay," Stiles said, "If you want to do this I won't stop you. But I'm not helping you either."

"Actually," Derek said making Stiles turn those whiskey orbs on him, "You're going to have too." Stiles expression turned confused, Derek lit the blowtorch with a lighter and it flamed with a snapping hiss nicely, "You're going to have to hold him still while I do this," Derek glanced beneath his lashes smirking, "that's if Scott doesn't want it lop-sided."

Stiles paled, "I'm not-"

"Hold him!" Derek barked, letting the Alpha show in his eyes.

Stiles jumped, grabbing Scott by his arm and shoulder, muttering, "Right! Holding him!" then glared at Derek, "I'm not scared of you. Stop with the eyebrows. I'm not."

"I was think no such...What is with you and my eyebrows?"

"You were! And they are judgy."

"Was not. What do you mean? Judgy?"

"Hey!" Scott said sharply, the two turned twin glares on him and Scott glupped deeply before he said, "Could you maybe flirt after we do this?"

Stiles and Derek stared at Scott blankly, then glanced  at each other before looking awayjust as quickly. Derek could feel his temper fraying at the edges. He wasn't flirting with Stiles! Stiles was too...Stiles flirted with all of the pack, (Scott included) his computer, his jeep, the old lady that sales coffee flavored cup cakes at her shop and...Deputy Parrish...Derek growled at the thought. "Scott, you should take a deep breath."

"Why?" Scott asked cocking his head to the side confused.

"Cause this? This is gonna hurt." Derek said as he pressed the orange-blue tinged flame to Scott's arm. Scott screamed loudly in pain before he passed out.

***

Scott slowly opened his eyes, He was laying on the couch. His arm, his tattoo was healed, dark black bands were striking against his tanned skin. He could hear Derek and Stiles talking in low voices. He turned his head to see Derek had Stiles pressed against one of the large window panes of glass, caging Stiles in with his arms, Stiles didn't look scared just annoyed.

"If the Alphas have them..."

"They do." Derek said softly.

"And you know this how?"

"They test packs. But with Peter and the Kanima..."Derek trailed off, his gaze dropping to Stiles lips. Stiles shifted his weight putting him closer to Derek.

"It brought them sooner, huh?" Stiles whispered licking his lips.

"Yeah," Derek said dropping his forehead to Stiles', who ran a hand through Derek's dark hair, pulling the older man closer.

"We'll find them, Derek." Stiles said softly, "We will bring them home. I promise, I promise," Stiles was stopped by Derek when he put a finger to over Stiles lips, dragging it down them Derek leaned closer still as if he was going to...

Scott's eyes widened and he began to cough because there were just something he didn't want to see. **Ever**. Derek startled back from Stiles as if he just realized just how close he had been too...Well, Scott didn't know what Derek was going to do but he knew what to _looked_ like he was going to do.

Stiles glared at Scott the look 'you moron' couldn't have been any clearer than if Stiles had shouted it. "Scotty-boy, you're awake." Scott winced when Stiles called him that he knew Stiles was more than a little irritated with him. Scott gave him a wide-eyed look that caused Stiles to sigh before turning and stomping out of the loft without looking back at the wolves.

"I don't know what it is you're doing with Stiles," Scott stopped it wasn't really his place to say anything but Stiles was his friend, so that meant he had to do this...even if Derek ripped out this throat, "Be careful, Stiles is not himself."

Derek gave him a cold glare, "After what happened to him, Scott? Stiles will _never be the boy he was,_ and you are a fool to think otherwise."

"I know."

"No, I don't think you do." Derek shook his head at Scott and started up the spiral staircase but paused when Scott called his name, "Just because he called you on his phone when he was lost in the wood? Doesn't make you his wolf. Peter has  been sulking around Stiles for a while. I think they are..."

"I never said I was," Derek said with ice in his voice before continuing up the stairs, "Go home, Scott."

Once Derek was of out sight, Scott grumbled, "You want to be..."

**"** **GO** _**HOME, SCOTT!"** _

 


	5. Chapter 5

"I think that is everything I need from you, Ms. Yukimura." John told Noshiko, "If you remember anything eles plese contact the Sheriff's office," _Keep it simple, John. Ask only about the facts._ He though. Trying not to let the presents of this woman rattle him. It had been so very long since he had seen her. Long before he met Claudia.  


"Will the boy be alright?" Noshiko asked in soft concern as she rolled her coffee cup in her hands.  


John nodded, "I have to speak to him as soon as Nurse McCall let's me know he's awake."  


Noshiko gave John an uncertain smile, "It's good to see you again, John."  


John sighed warily, "Why are you here?" Noshiko had left Beacon Hill many years ago, John didn't understand why she had returned.  


The woman shrugged, "This is my home. I have ties here. You know that. You are one of them." John looked away, that was true or had been. He watched as she closed her eyes, when she did look at him she smiled. "I'm looking for a home for myself and my daughter, Kira. I want her to grow up in a small town. City life has too many dangers for my kind."  


No, foxes never did well in citied, John thought, as he took in how tired Noshiko looked. "Your husband..."he trailed off, the last he had heard Noshiko was happily married.  


"He...he died, John. Hunters found us, three years ago. I told Kira it was a car accident that killed her father. She is still just learning about what I am...what she maybe."  


John growled. _Hunters._ He hated them for this very reason. The fact the Argents had slipped by him all those years ago. And the Hales paid the price for that. "I'm sorry..."  


Noshiko shook her head, "We knew the risks. Alone fox is harder to catch, but we both wanted a child so badly. Too have a family." She looked up at him, putting her coffee cup on the table across from her, "I heard about Claudia. I should have come back sooner...I know I wasn't as close to her. Not like _Talia Hale_ was..."  


John could not stop the distainful snort that escaped him, "Don't get me started on what is left of the Hales." At her confused look, he told her about the Hale Fire and what he thought caused Claudia's death, he sighed and leaned on the wall next to her chair, "My son, Stiles is up to his neck in the on goings of Beacon Hills darker side. You know how dangerous that can be but that doesn't worry me as much as whatever it is he has going on with Derek Hale."  


Noshiko raised an eyebrow, "Is he?"  


"The boy in looks is Talia made over but with Phil's personality. It is a striking combination. Something my son can't seem to stay away from."  


"Striking, huh?" Noshiko said with a teasing smile.  


John blinked then made a face at her before he said, "I understand why Stiles might be taken with Derek. God knows the Hales were the prettiest creatures on earth. It doesn't mean I have to like one bit."  


Noshiko glance at her watch, "I have to go. It's late and I told Kira wouldn't be long when I called her earlier. She's at he hotel. I don't want her to worry. If she isn't already." Noshiko said standing up. John pushed away from the wall as Noshiko started down the hall, she stopped and looked over her shoulder, "We should go for coffee sometime to catch up."  


"Make that dinner instead," John said suddenly, boldly.  


Noshiko grinned, "It'll be a date." then continued on her way.  


John dropped back against the wall, running a hand over his face. He had a date with a Kitsune. He was in so much trouble.  


***  


Isaac woke with a choked scream from his nightmares of the freezer and glowing red eyes chasing him, he looked around the room. A pretty woman was standing next to his IV line. She gave him a kind smile, "Don't want you running off again." She told him as she stuck a syringe needle into the line. Isaac shook his head confused as a heavy, woozy feeling slowly came over him. That was odd; Derek had said most human medicine wouldn't work on them any more. he slowly moved his hand over the call button.  


"We weren't finished with you."  


Isaac whimpered, his eyes were so heavy and he felt so sleepy. Suddenly the door slammed open, he saw Braeden in a hospital gown and Melissa yelled, "Get away from him!"  


"Stay out of this, humans!" the woman hissed. Braeden threw a knife she had been hiding behind her back, hitting the woman in the upper chest; she screamed as black smoke began to rise from the wound, crumping to the ground in shocked pain.  


After Melissa checked on Isaac she said to Braeden, "I'll get security."  


When Melissa left the woman glared at Braeden, "Do you really think Hale can stand against us? We have half of his pack."  


"I believe the Alpha can." Braeden said.  


"do you think _he_ will have the strength? Or the knowledge? you should not believe everything your aunt tell you, Braeden. The boy  is a puppy at best." she shook her head, "You are on the wrong side."  


"Am I, Kali? There is a Witchborn..."  


"An unclaimed one. Were you told that? We will claim the Red for our pack. The puppy is too obsessed with the Argent Huntress. The Red is unprotected and as good as ours already." Braeden looked unconcerned with that as she walked over and yanked the knife from Kali's shoulder, making the she-wolf moan in pain, just as Melissa returned with the security members. She knew the wound would slow Kali down but...  


"they will take her down to the lobby to wait for the police. Some one from the ER will look at her wound. What do you think she gave Isaac?"  


Braeden leaned down to pick up the syringe from the floor. She had been glad that Melissa had believed her when she told Isaac was going to be in danger. It helped that Aunt Marin backed up her story. "It's a mild form of wolfsbane. It will just make him sleep."  


"What did she want him for?"  


"Nothing good." Braeden muttered.  


***  


Stiles got ready for bed. Melissa had called Scott and told them that Isaac was in the hospital and then they had been witness to the weirdness with that deer. He hoped the girls were as okay as they said they were. Both had been holding their arms as if they hurt. His dad had called to let him know it was going to be morning before he got home, if nothing came up. He tried not to think about how...alone he was...  


_Stiles crawled into bed as Raven pulled the covers up to his chin. She ran a hand through his hair. Stiles eyes grew heavy and just before sleep claimed him he heard  Raven whisper,"Goodnight, Stiles."_  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so haven't got a review in awhile. reviews are like cookies...I do like them. so please review. Oh i'll be updating once or twice a week on this story. It's like half done I just gots to post what I wrote. 
> 
> Thanks


	6. Chapter 6

"Aren't you worried about getting caught skipping?" Scott asked giving Stiles a concerned look as he got out of the jeep. Stiles and Scott had decided to go see Isaac.

Stiles shook his head. Ever since Stiles had been gone missing a couple months ago the Sheriff was keeping Stiles on a short leash, wanting to know where Stiles was going and who he was with. Not that Stiles blamed his dad. But it was a bit stifling. "Nah," Stiles said walking up the slidding doors of the hospital, they opened to the lobby, "As long as he doesn't fine me," Stiles and Scott walked into the lobby, and froze at the sight. Blood was spattered, on once white walls, doctors and nurses were rushing about barking orders at each other, "...at a crime," helping people who looked like extras from a slasher flick, many who had wounds that looked like claw marker from a wild animal, "...scene." Stiles trailed off grabbing Scott by the arm yanking him down a side hall, when he caught sight of his dad and Hotchner, talking to some of the victims. "He can't find me here!"

"Dude, you told him about werewolves, right/"

Stiles rolled his eyes, "There is only so much he will put up with, Scott." Stiles frowned as he glanced around to see a sign for the stairwell. He patted Scott on the shoulder, "Go take the elevator."

"shouldn't I take the stairs too?"

"Scott," Stiles sighed, "Your mom works here. It won't be strange for you to be seen here. If Dad catches me?"

"Grounded?"

"Try house arrest indefinitely."

Scott nodded, "Okay," then he grinned, "race you to Isaac's room! Last one there pays for lunch for a month," then he took off towards the elevator.

"Scott! That's cheating! Scott!" Stiles whisper shouted, "It should be me-What am I doing?" Stiles turned going to the door that lead to the stairwell opening it and running up the stairs.

***

Scott was standing by the stairwell on the floor where Isaac room was, when the doors burst open, Stiles falling through them panting out of breath, "You..."pants, "..a..."pants, "...hole."

Scott smirked, "You're buying lunch."

Stiles replied with a nasty gesture.

***

Stiles and Scott headed to the nurse's station, where they saw Melissa talking with a pretty young black woman with long curly hair.

"Mom! Are you okay?"

"Scott? I'm fine," Melissa said hugging her son.

"How's Isaac?" Stiles asked.

"He's okay. Sleeping." Melissa frowned, "If it wasn't for Braeden...Isaac could have been taken and not just drugged."

"Drugged?" Scott asked confused, "Taken where?"

"By who, you mean." Braeden stated.

Scott smiled at her, "Thank you...for helping-"

Braeden cut in coldly, "I didn't protect Isaac out of the goodness of my heart. I was paid too."

"Paid?" Scott asked.

"She's a mercenary, Scott." Stiles said flatly. He noticed the stitched up claw marks on her throat. He raised a hand to rub the thin white jagged scar on his own. Braeden eyed him curoistally at the motion.

"What does that mean?"

"It means unless you can pay me? My job is done." Braeden said pushing past Scott, but swayed sharply, Scott caught her before she hit the ground.

"Let's get her back to her room." Melissa told them.

***

Scott laid Braeden down in the bed of her hospital room. It happened to be a couple rooms down from Issac's. Scott still looked disappointed, Stiles thought, as if the boy couldn't understand why you have to pay for some one to help someone else. Stiles couldn't take his eyes off the stitches on the woman's throat. He couldn't stop himself from as he reached out a hand, letting it hover over them. Braeden's hand shot out grabbing Stiles wrist. She opened her eyes, glaring at him, "What do you think you are doing?"

"If you _want_ to stay here for the next few days?" Stiles said scowling," That's fine by me."

"Stiles?" Scott asked.

Stiles shrugged, "I think I can heal her wounds. But I've never done that on anyone but me, so..."

Braeden's eyes widened, "How do you think you can?"

"I don't," Stiles said, but he really thought he could. Once you've dealt with _werewolves_ on a daily basis? Anything was possible. "Worse case though? Nothing happens and you are stuck here. Best case? You walk out of her in the next ten minutes." Stiles told her.

She frowned, "What do you want? No one does anything for free?"

Scott gave her a sad look, "Not everyone-"

"If this works?" Stiles spoke over the other boy, "A favor now for a favor later."

Breaden doesn't like the idea of owning anyone. But really doesn't want to stay in the hospital any longer than she has too. She let go of Stiles wrist, nodding once. Stiles clenched his fist for a moment then opened it spreading his long fingers over the black stitched up claw marks on the woman's throat. He closed his eyes and nothing happened but his hand trembling.

"Dude," Scott said, "it's okay if you can't..."

Stiles eyes flew open, Braeden grasped that the pure black color of them as they stared coldly down at her. She could feel warmth at her throat as if she had drunk warm coffee; the muscles spasmed and then the itching started, the itching was so bad it was almost painful, then ...nothing.

Stiles stumbles back away from Braeden's bed, breathing hard, almost falling but grabbed onto a chair near the bed and sar down.

Braeden slowly explored her neck with her fingers. She sat up, got out of the bed and went to the small bathroom. Looking into the mirror over the sink, where the stitches use to be were three jagged, tan colored scars. Braeden turned leaning on the doorway of the bathroom looking at the two boys. The werewolf stared at the Red as if he had never seen him before, Stiles sat in the chair running a shaky hand through his messy dark hair, glancing up she caught his eye.

"Looks like i'll be owning you that favor."

"I couldn't heal you completely. The scars..."

Braeden smiled, "I can live with a few scars if it means I can get out of here. Besides, I think they give me character, don't you."

Stiles frowned, "I should have..."

"Stiles, just because you have powers, doesn't mean you can do everything." Scott told him.

Stiles glared at Scott, "I'm only bound by what I can't imagine, Scott!"

"All powers have drawbacks and limitations, Witchborn." Braeden said.

Scott's mouth dropped open. Stiles almost sprained his neck with how fast he turned to look at here, "How did you-"

"Do you think the supernatural world is unaware of your awakening? Then you are both morons."

"What are you?" Stiles asked giving her a hard look.

"A U.S. Marshall." Breaden said with a smirk.

Scott frowned, "I thought she was a mercenary?"

"Nothing says I can't be both."


	7. Chapter 7

"Scott?" Isaac asked woozily, blinking his eyes open. Scott jumped and nudged Stiles who was dozing in the chair next to him.

"No, bad Nazi's! Uncool Hydra! No cookie for you." Stiles murmured sleepily causing the other two to look at him. Scott shoved Stiles harder, waking him, "What!" then Stiles saw, "Isaac!"

Isaac shook his head then looked back at Scott, Isaac asked, "Is your mom okay? Is Braeden?" An awed look crossed his face, "They were both so bad-ass against that woman who drugged me. Do you know who she was?"

Scott shook his head, "No, mom's got her hands full. With what happened in the lobby."

"What happened?"

"Oh," Stiles yawned, "It just looks like a wolf went rabid is all."

"It wasn't me!"

"We know that, Isaac." Scott said calmly, "What happened the other night? How did you meet Braeden?"

Isaac frowned, "I...don't...know." he blinked confused, "I mean I remember her helping me get away from someone? I was looking for Erica and Boyd..."he trailed off eyes widening, "I think I may have found them."

"That's great!" Scott exclaimed happily.

"But I don't remember where."

"That's not so great." Stiles muttered.

"Maybe you boys should try your local vet for help." At the sound of the female voice, Braeden appearing in the doorway of the room, now dressed in her own clothes. Isaac grinned in relief, "I'm glad your okay. Thank you for saving me."

Braeden shrugged, "I got paid for it, wolf-boy."

Isaac frowned.

"Dr. Deaton can help?" Scott asked.

" _Dr. Deaton,"_ Braeden said, the sarcasm heavy in her voice, "knows more than you think when it comes to the supernatural."

Stiles snorted, "That's if we can get a straight answer out of him."

"He is kind of crytic as hell, isn't he?" she said with a grin, "But he knows his stuff." Braeden turned to leave bumping into Derek as he rushed into the room. He grabbed her to from knocking her over.

"Hale," Braeden said giving Derek a slow once over, "You grew up pretty. Love the scruff."

Derek gave charming smile back and things in Isaac's room began to vibrate and rattle menacingly. Scott shot a Stiles but that his bland expression revealed nothing. When Braeden turned her attention to Isaac things quieted down.

"Stay alive, Wolf-boy," Braeden said giving Isaac a wink, "I like your face," Braeden turned to leaving giving Derek one last look before walking away.

"Where have you been!" Stiles snapped at Derek.

Derek just rolled his eyes.

"Really? That's what you're going with?" Stiles asked standing up, throwing up his arms as he started to pace, "Peter would be more useful than you!"

Derek shrugged, "If you can find him."

"Oh, _I can find him."_ Stiles purred.

Derek froze.

"That's right, Hale. You're not the only big bad wolf in town."

A dark look cam over Derek's face, "That's not a game you _want to play_ with me, Stiles." he growled harshly.

"Scared you'll lose, Sourwolf?"

"No." Daerek said flatly,"I'm afraid you will." Then he turned to Isaac ignoring Stiles as he asked, "How are you doing?"

"Good, almost healed. I know where Erica and Boyd are."

Derek straightened, "What? Where?!"

"I don't know."

"You just said, "Derek said slowly, "That you know where they are."

"And I do."

"So where are they?"

"I don't know."

"Isaac!" Derek growled, eyes flashing, making Isaac whine.

"Oh, calm down, Cujo." Stiles said walking over and flicking Derek on the nose, startling the alpha.

"Isaac does know." Scott told Derek.

"And he doesn't." Stiles said smirking.

"That doesn't make any sense!" Derek said confused.

"It will. But first we have to get Isaac out of here." said Scott.

"That will be easier said then done. Since half of the Sheriff's station is down stairs." Derek said.

Stiles groaned, "Why do you always have to be such a Downer-Wolf?"

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Isaac pulled on a shirt, "Well," he asked Scott, who was looking out the door, up and down the hall.

"It's clear." Scott said and then they all left the room, Scott and Isaac walking and whispering to each other.

Stiles was next to Derek, "So," he tried for nonchalant but by the look Derek gave him, failed miserably, "How do you know Braeden?"

Derek lifted a shoulder in a half shrug, "Childhood nemesis."

_Makes sense,_ Stiles thought.

Derek's attention suddenly jerked away from Stiles as the door in front of Scott and Isaac was thrown open. Two clawed hands grabbed Scott and threw him down he hallway.  A tall, well built, bald man stepped into the hallway. He back handed Isaac hard enough to knock him into the ground. Both Scott and Isaac moaned in pain and fear as they saw the man's...no, werewolf's glowing red eyes.

_"Ennis!"_ Derek hissed darkly, through a mouthful of fangs.

"Well, if it isn't little Derek Hale," Ennis said with a grin, causing Derek to growl loudly.

"Another old friend?" Stiles muttered.

"No," Derek's growling was getting louder.

Ennis looked amused as he said, "Was that suppose to scare me? I'm an alpha remember?"

"What do you know," Derek's grin was feral as his own eyes went red, " **So am I."**

Ennis caught sight of Stiles, who was standing slightly behind Derek trying to go unnoticed by both wolves. "Who's the pretty one?" Ennis's tone bordered on smarmy. Stiles linked making a show of looking around then pointing at himself. Ennis smiled lustfully, "Do you think, Little Hale, that you can protect this pretty one? Like you couldn't protect her?"

"You won't _touch him!"_ Derek exclaimed, roaring as he shifted to his beta form. Ennis smirked shifting just as Derek rushed him, he used Hale's own momentum as he grasp Derek's arm and swung him around to slam him face first into the wall. Derek jabbed his elbow into the bigger man's stomach causing Ennis to grunt in pain, then Derek threw all of his weight back, unbalancing them both as the turned and shoved his claws into the alpha's chest. Ennis savagely kicked Derek's legs out from under him swiping at Derek's throat, his claws missing Derek by a hare's breath, then threw himself down on top of Derek pinning him to the floor, a hand coming to the wrap around Derek's neck.

Scott and Isaac were slowly moving forward to the fighting wolves but froze when Ennis let out a deep echoing growl.

"How disappointing. You know-" Ennis was cut off when he was grabbed harshly and yanked off of Derek by unseen hands. Ennis saw the boy he had been taunting the little Hale with standing blank faced, his eyes completely black... _So it is true! The boy is a..._ Ennis thoughts were cut off when the boy lifted a hand. And Ennis was slammed against the ceiling hard, then back down to the floor, when the boy lowered his hand.

Stiles waved his hand from side to side and Ennis went crashing into the walls of the of the hallway, hard enough to knock huge pieces of wood and dryall down. Stiles repeated these motions a few times.

Scott turned to Isaac, "Dude, does it sound like a pinball machine, every time the big guy hits a wall? Or is it just me?"

"It isn't you," Isaac whispered back as the _ping-ping,_ **tilt** echoed through the hallway, when the wolf hit the floor one final time, bruised, bloody, Stiles walked up to Ennis kicking him in the side of the head knocking him out.

Derek grabbed Stiles by the shoulder, shaking him, "Are you _crazy?"_

With a baleful glared Stiles said, "You really want me to answer that?"

Derek blinked wide-eyed as if he realized just what he had said, "No, not really." Not taking his eyes off Stiles asked Scott and Isaac, "Are you okay?"

"We're fine." Scott said.

"Let's get out of here." Isaac muttered.

Derek dragged Stiles over to the stairwell as Stiles moaned, "Can't we take the elevator?"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> review please. if you don't? You make a baby Groot cry. And no one wants that.


	9. Chapter 9

"...Love you. Allison. But fresh men." Lydia said looking around, the school hallway at all the cute young freshmen guys as she leaned against the locker next to Allison's.

Allison made a face at the red head.

Lydia shrugged, "Get them young, train them right, walk all over them," she paused, " I should have done that with Stiles. At least _he_ wouldn't have ran away to _London_. I would have had him wrapped so completely around my fingers by now."

Allison rolled her eyes, "At least until Derek took off his shirt, anyway."

Lydia smirked nodding, and really even if she had trained Stiles to be her boyfriend and Derek came along, well, let's just say Lydia would have been the first to tell Stiles to climb that man like a tree! So long as she could watch when he did so. The smirk on her face fell slowly when she saw a familiar face...walking down the hall, arm in arm with a dark haired boy. A boy she had been sure was dead, "Shit! Oh, god! Stiles is going..."

"Lydia?" Allison asked turning to look, her eyes widened, "Call him. Call Stiles!" She said pulling out her own cell phone, snapping a quick photo as Lydia called Stiles.

_"Hey Lyds."_

"Stiles? Your with Scott, right?"

_"Yeah, why? What's wrong? You won't believe what happened at the hospital-"_

"Stiles!" Lydia cut him off, "You can tell me later! Allison is sending Scott a picture...Did he get it?" There was nothing but a sharp intake of breath on the phone line then what sounded like... **static?** Then there was the sound of shattering glass.

A lot of shattering glass.

"Stiles!" Lydia shouted, "Stiles!" she looked over at Allison," He totally lost his shit!"

" _Lydia_?" Came Scott's voice.

"Scott are you guys okay?"

Scott sighed, " _Derek is going to need new windows."_

"What happened?"

_"The windows imploded. There's glass everywhere."_ Scott sounded pained.

"You mean exploded." Lydia told him.

_" No, if it had exploded? Derek, Isaac and I wouldn't be picking glass shards out of ourselves."_

She then heard something that sounded like a struggle over the phone and Stiles voice say, " _Tell me that's not the dead guy we found last week!"_

"Zombie?" Lydia asked guessing because vampire was ruled out by how the guy was standing in direct sunlight, that was coming through the windows.

" _I hope not."_ Stiles said darkly.

"And Clarissa? What are you going to do now that she's back?" Lydia asked worried. Not that she cared about the red-haired slut, but she did care about Stiles. Stiles wasn't...better. But he was less angry and bitter? She had even seen Stiles smile a real smile a few times. Lydia hadn't realized how much she missed Stiles smiles until they had stopped.

_"Don't concern yourself about that. I know what I'm going to do."_

"I know," Lydia whispered," That's what scares me."

" _Keep and eye one both of them for me. But don't talk to them if you don't have too."_ Then Stiles hung up, which was just rude since he didn't say goodbye first.

"Lydia? What did he say?" Allison asked.

"Too watch them," Lydia said as Clarissa looked over at her and Allison. The boy was talking to Danny now, Clarissa gave them a wicked grin that showed just a hint of fang, "But are they watching us?"

***

After Stiles hung up on Lydia, he let out a sigh as he shoved his phone into his red hoodie pocket.

"You okay?" Scott asked as while he and Isaac pick glass off of each other.

"I'm fine."

"We can tell when you lie, you know." Derek said getting a broom from the corner of the room. "And you owe me new glass for the windows."

"I'm having a mental break down because a possible zombie and the girl who murdered me are walking around the high school! And you," stiles pointed at Derek, "you're worried about your windows!"

"Do you know how much those planes of glass cost to replace? They are expensive, Stiles!" Derek said as began to sweep the glass. Stiles started to speak but Scott elbowed him hard in the ribs...and owe! He rubbed his side, he was going to have to talk to Scott about werewolf strength cause that hurt!

"So, what do we do know?" Scott asked.

"We get Isaac's memories back," Derek said pushing the glass into a pile with the broom.

"Eat!" said Isaac. Derek and Isaac glared at each other.

"Research!" Said Stiles.

Derek and Isaac turned to glared at Stiles, who just rolled his eyes at them as he pulled out his phone. A few moments later the sounds of Candy Crush could be heard.

"So, long as we are all in agreement," Scott muttered sarcastically earning glares from the others.

***

Lydia sat in Ms. Blake's English class. Allison sat a few rows over from her. Lydia then looked at the empty seat next to her, where Stiles should have been.

**Whoosh! Whoosh!**

Lydia shook her head. _There was that sound, again._ She had been hearing it for the last twenty minutes.

**Whoosh! Whoosh!**

**WHOOSH!**

Lydia turned to look boredly out the window. She noticed some black spots in the sky, _were they getting bigger?_

**Whoosh! Whoosh!**

"Ms. Blake," Lydia called out, getting the teacher's attention, "I think you should see this..."

"What is it, Lydia?" Ms. Blake asked going over to the window.

"Do you see it?"

Ms. Blake frowned, "I..." a crow suddenly slammed into the hard enough to make the window crack, in spider veins. Her eyes widened when she saw the rest od the crows heading toward... "Get down, get down!" she yelled, "Everyone get down!" As the crows hit the windows, breaking them, Ms. Blake dived for her desk as the student screamed in terror. Lydia turned her desk over and hid behind it, she saw Allison had done the same. As quickly as the crows had attacked it stopped, the students were still screaming and shouting, some were slowly looking around their over turned desks, to see dead or dying crows littering the floor of the class room, some were impaled on the glass still attached to the windows. The door suddenly burst open, startling everyone as Coach Finstock stomped into the room,

"What the hell are you doing in here? What was all that..." he trailed looking around the room at the scared students, the broken windows and the dead birds on the floor.

"Call the police," Ms. Blake said in a shaky voice as she stood up from behind her desk, "I think some of the children are hurt."

Finstock nodded pulling out his cell phone, "But...what do I tell them?"

Lydia righted her desk and sat down in it, "Just tell them a murder of crows just committed suicide."

Coach nodded then shook his head as he glared at Lydia while he call the police.

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

Deputy Jordan Parrish looked around the classroom, he had never known birds to do that in such a large group. He could see the turned over desks, books and papers on the floor along with black feathers, and the corpses of what looked like big black birds or crows littering the ground. Most of the students had already been interviewed and were waiting for their parents. The teacher, Jordan, had noticed looked pale and shaky from the ordeal, he also saw _Lydia Martin_ and Allison Argent. Lydia was standing next to Allison's desk, the dark haired girl was sitting on the desk behind her, with her feet in the chair in front of her. Mr. Argent was with the girls. Parrish wasn't one to pay much mind to rumors about these girls or their group of friends. Lord knows how the Sheriff rolled his eyes when Stiles name or Hale's name came up.

_Lydia Martin_ was something else all together. The beautiful red head...and god she was...so **young**. Far too young for him to think of like that. And her pension for finding dead bodies was disturbing. He wondered if she was psychic? Jordan made his way over to them, "Mr. Argent, girls."

"Deputy." Argent greeted back

"You wouldn't have any insight to this?"

Argent frowned, "No, why would you think I had that sort of information?"

"I could have sworn I heard Stiles telling the Sheriff that you were an avid hunter. Plus you got all those hunter friends of yours to help look for Stiles when he went missing." He wondered why Lyida's eyes widened and Argent exchanged a meaningful look with his daughter.

"well not anymore." Argent said giving Allison a small smile, "We're retired now."

Jordan thought that was strange, but said to Argent, "Could you make sure Miss Martin has a way home. Stiles would have my head if something happens to her," then to Lydia, "his feelings for you are well known to the deputies."

Lydia smiles shyly, "Maybe at one time. Now we're just good friends. Stiles interests are now running toward stunningly handsome but broody."

"Oh," well, that was...Lydia was all but confirming the rumors, did the Sheriff _know?_ Not that it was any of Parrish's business but still he asked, "Derek Hale, huh?" Both girls blinked at him like they had not clue what he was talking about. Really? Like he didn't have a pair of eyes. He had seen Stiles and Hale more than once around town. Saw how they flirted with each other...or was that bicker?

Lydia gave him a look, humming as if Jordan had just done something interesting.

"Miss Blake!" A student cried out, he turned in time to see the teacher start to fall but Argent moved quickly and caught her before she hit the floor. Allison rushed over to her father. Jordan had his hand on his radio, when the woman opened her eyes, she gave Argent a shy but confused smile as she reached up and touched Argent on the side of his face.

"Are you alright?" Argent asked her as if dazed, as he helped her stand.

"Yes," Ms. Blake nodded, "I think I was just overwhelmed. Thank you." Argent helped her over to her desk. Agrent, Jordan saw, was staring at Ms. Blake as if he had never seen a woman before. Argent snapped out of it when Allison said, "Dad, we should get going..."

Argent shook his head and smiled at Ms. Blake as he absently said, "Yes, we should," then he and the girls left.

Jordan asked Ms. Blake if she was okay, to which she replied, "Oh, yes, Deputy," with a smile, "I'm going to be just fine."

***

Stiles paced as he spoke with his father on his phone, "Yeah, yeah, okay dad." Stiles sighed it was so unfair. If Isaac hadn't gotten wolf-napped in the first place..."Yes! I know...obviously. Who? oh, uh, well...what? No! Yes, I'll be there soon." Stiles hung up, turning to the wolves, "I'm going with...you heard that."

Isaac shook his head, "Suicidal deer, birds flying through classroom windows, pets behaving badly. There has got to be something in the water or...we live on a Hellmouth."

"Yeah, add in the massacre at the hospital and you can see why my dad is on edge." Stiles turned to Scott, "And will you stop that!" Scott just looked confused, "You keep touching that thing," Stiles gestured to Scott's tattoo. Scott had been rubbing it ever since they had got to the loft.

"A little late to regret getting it," Isaac pointed out.

"Do you even know what the word tattoo means?" Derek asked, rolling his eyes.

"To mark something?" Isaac asked.

"Well, yeah, in Tahitian." Scott said surprising Derek, "In  Samoan, it means, 'open wound'. I got my tattoo as a reward."

"For what?" Isaac asked.

"For not calling or texting Allison the whole time she was in France."

 Derek heaved a sigh at the statement.

"But I gave her the space she wanted. But it hurt...still hurts some times like..."

"An open wound," Stiles whispered, reaching up to touch the scar at his throat, his gaze far away. It worried Derek when Stiles did that. Because Derek wondered just what it was Stiles saw?

"Yeah," Scott muttered when he saw Derek's attention was on Stiles, then Stiles looked at Derek and a strange tension filled the room until Stiles phone rang again.

"Hello?" Stiles answered it, "Heather! No, I wish I could. Why? Grounded, for like ever." He glances up at Scott and Isaac, "Since I can't how about I send a couple of my cute and single guy friends? Scott McCall and Isaac Lahey. Yes, Scott  did grow into his jawline, " Stiles said with a smirk, "and I don't...Cherub is not the word I would use for Isaac but yes, yes, okay. I'll make sure they are there tonight. Okay, bye." Stiles put his phone into his jacket. "Don't give me that look, Scott!"

"What look?"

"You know, what look."

"I didn't give a look."

"There was a distinct look, Scott."

"What look?"

"the look that says the last thing you want to do is go to a party."

"I want to go to a party." Isaac muttered.

"See, Isaac," Stiles points to the boy, wants to go. You should go."

"I don't know..."

"I will text you Heather's address. I've know the girl most of my life, Scott. You've met her. You know she's a nice girl. Go to the party, have a drink. It's one night. No, Allison. No, Alpha's. No problems. You need this, Scott."

"I don't..."Scott looked over at Derek who was glaring at Stiles but that was Derek's default look when it came to Stiles. Isaac was giving puppy eyes at him and Derek.

Derek sighed, "It's fine, Scott. Go be normal teenagers for a night."

Isaac grinned and grabbed Scott pulling him out of the loft. Once they were gone Stiles said, "Well, while they go be nor-" Stiles stopped at Derek's look, "What?"

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

The next after noon Stiles sat on Derek's couch flipping through a book about werewolves asking Derek questions he couldn't or wouldn't answer as Isaac paced the floor.

"I'm starting to not like this plan. Why did you come up with this idea? It sounds dangerous," Isaac paused rubbing his neck, "and painful. And I'm kind of-"

"You are not hung over, Isaac." Derek snapped.

Isaac frowned, "If you had let me finish? I was going to say that I'm worried about Heather. we were making out then she sent me to get condoms from her brother's room..." he broke off at Stiles glare, "I should stop talking now, shouldn't I?"

"yeah that would be a good thing. You also need to talk to my Dad. They put an A.P.B. out on her for being missing. All of Heather's friends told Dad that you, Isaac, were the last one to see her alive. You need to tell me what you know. Which is nothing. So, you'll be fine." Stiles said.

Isaac groaned, "I don't think your dad likes me."

"Well, you did escape police custody last year and if it wasn't for that deputy that attacked me that was proven to be a fake? You  would still be in a cell." Stiles told him with a smirk, "Besides Dad hates Derek more. But Isaac's right," Stiles said to Derek, "I don't like this idea either and I don't _trust_ him."

"Isaac will be fine." Derek said.

"Does it have to be him?" Stiles whined.

"He knows how to do it. I don't." Derek told them honestly.

"You know Scott doesn't trust him." Isaac said.

Stiles snorted, "That's something we can agree on."

"Oh, you sound bitter." Isaac sing-songed.

Stiles started to say something but Derek said to Isaac, "Do you trust me? Do you trust Stiles?"

"Yeah," Isaac muttered.

"I don't like him." Stiles stated.

Derek rolled his eyes, "Nobody likes _him."_

The door to the loft was suddenly shoved open and Peter Hale strolled into the apartment as if he did it everyday. Which he didn't as he was the only member of the pack staying at the Hale house. Peter graced them with a charmingly dark smile, "Coming back from the dead left some of my abitlies somewhat impaired," he looked at Stiles, "You understand what that's like right, Red?" Peter aimed the barb at the boy. Things had not gone as he had planned with Stiles; he gave the boy a slow once over. It really was too bad, "I have missed your company." Peter stepped back at his Nephew's warning growl. Stiles face was blank, "Right. But my hearing still works. So I hope you're comfortable saying what ever it is that you feel to my face."

"We. Don't. Like. You." Stiles said in a slow deadpan, that caused a smile tilt of Derek's lips.

"Ah, Stiles, that's not the impression I got when you were crawling into my lap a few weeks ago." Peter said smirking.

"Stiles!" Isaac exclaimed shocked. He had known Stiles was texting Peter but he had thought it was about supernatural stuff not...Isaac shuddered. Derek's face, Isaac noticed, was carefully blank.

"You don't seem surprised, Nephew?"

"He was covered in your scent, Peter." Derek said glancing at Stiles seeing the uncomfortable look on the boy's face. "It's not like you were trying to hide it." Derek didn't know what was or had been going on with Stiles and Peter but he did know this, whatever it was hadn't gone far, Peter's scent barely clung to the boy's clothes and that was only if he had seen Peter. Sometimes it was stronger, but it told Derek one thing. Stiles and Peter may have kissed, maybe even made out some but, "You haven't _claimed_ the prize yet, Uncle."

Stiles head snapped up, he looked at Derek with wide eyes. Peter rumbled unhappily at the fact that Stiles was still unclaimed by a wolf.

"Now shut up, Peter," Derek snapped, "and help us."

***

"You know," Stiles said after Derek had threatened Peter into leaving since he wouldn't stop flirting with Stiles. "For some one who claimed he only saw vague shapes and images. Peter was sure Deucalion is going to kill Erica and Boyd. Real question is do we believe him or not," he pulled out his cell phone.

Derek sighed, "I don't think we have a lot of choice," he turned to Isaac, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Isaac muttered rubbing his neck, "that hurt though."

"You're a werewolf, you'll heal." Stiles said absently as he read a text from Scott asking where he and Isaac were, "Come on, pup, if we hurry we can still make English."

"Do I have to go?" Isaac whined.

"Do you want Melissa to get in trouble with child services because you're not in school?"

Isaac shook his head.

"Then you have to go..."Stiles sighed putting his phone away, "We have to go."

"Yeah," Isaac drawled, "How is being under house arrest working out for you?"

The snarl Stiles gave Isaac almost impressed Derek.

Almost.


	12. Chapter 12

A few hours later when school let out, Stiles found himself in a classroom with Derek, Allison, Scott and Lydia. Scott and Derek were arguing about the bruises on the girls arms and what they meant.

"You think," Derek said incredulous, "that the _deer_ gave them to the girls on _purpose?"_  

"Yes!" Scott said nodding, eager and puppy like, "I think the Alphas sent that deer."

Which was just stupid, Stiles thought, and by the look on Derek's face he thought the same. But someone had to ask, "Hey, Derek," he drawled, "Can Alphas control wildlife?"

"No."

Stiles pointed at Derek, "There you go, Scott, you're theory has been **busted**."

"But the pattern..."

"Pareidolia!" Lydia said suddenly causing everyone to look at her. "Seeing patterns that aren't there. It's a subset of apopheria."

While that was interesting to know? It was ultimately useless to them.

Scott sighed, "We are trying to help."

"I know," Derek said nodding, "But find something real. We are running out of time."

"You don't know that!"

"Actually, Scotty we do." When Stiles shifted uncomfortabley, Lydia's eyes narrowed on him.

"Oh, Stiles tell me you didn't!" Lydia groaned.

"What!" Stiles exclaimed, "We needed help and he...helped? Kind of?"

Lydia rounded on Derek, "And you! What were you thinking! Isaac told Allison what you had Peter do! You told us that Peter was not to be let near Stiles! I spent the last few weeks keeping that...that, ugh!" Derek looked taken back by the strawberry blonde; "You practically gift wrap Stiles and hand him to Peter Hale!"

"What? "Scott asked confused, "What is she talking about?"

"It's not like that, Lydia." Stiles defended himself.

Lydia scoffed at him, "Who found who with Peter's hand down who's pant's?"

Stiles looked away shamefaced, "It was payment." he muttered.

Lydia threw up her hands, "I _know_ that, Stiles."

"Payment?" Derek asked looking outage. Though on whose behalf, no one could say, "Payment for what?'

"Stiles revenge spree." Lydia said, harshly.

Stiles sighed, "All Peter did was give me some advice. Helped me scare Adam and look for Clarissa. Now that the bitch has shown up back in town I won't need his help."

Derek gave Stiles a side-eyed look. He understood the need for revenge better than most. "Boyd and Erica come first, Stiles."

Stiles blinked, "I would never put them in danger..."

"Wouldn't you? If it came down to saving them or being able to rip out Clarissa's throat? Which would you choose?"

"Erica and Boyd!"

Derek frowned, there had been no change in Stiles heart beat or breathing so that meant..."The sad thing is? You actually believe that." then Derek walked out of the classroom.

It was silent for a moment before Allison said, "Well no one has died or been maimed. I think that qualifies as a good talk with our Alpha."

"Let's keep it that way." Scott muttered.

***

Lydia and Allison to go to the library as the boys headed to the locker room, so Scott could change for lacrosse practice. They went out to the field when Scott was ready. Stiles sprawled out on the third tier of the bleachers.

"so, what would a pack of Alpha want with a couple of Betas?" Scott asked while throwing a lacrosse ball in the air and catching with his stick.

Stiles shook his head, " I'm not sure it's them they want. It seems more like they are bait." But for who? Stiles wondered. He never told the pack about Carlos Jensen giving him Deucalion's name or that it was the Alpha in question that got Clarissa to kill Stiles according to Adam Wright. A whistle blew making both Stiles and Scott jump, as Coach Finstock yelled,

Alright you slugs! Get a move on!" Finstock turned to Stiles, "Stilinski! What are you doing? Why aren't you in uniform?"

"Uh, warming the bleachers?"

"Why?"Coach pointed to the bench where the lacrosse players were suppose to sit, "that is the spot you warm!"

"And if I was still on the team I would be sitting there."

"What are you talking about? Of course you are on the team."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are!"

"No, Coach, I'm really not. I told you weeks ago that I quit."

Finstock growled, "Greenburg tells me that everyday! And he's still on the team!"

"Ms. Morell thought it best if I don't play for a while. You remember when I got lost in the woods?" Stiles asked him.

Finstock nodded.

"Well, I'm still suffering trauma from that."

"But..but you're one of my best players," Finstock all but whined.

"Really?" Stiles said sitting up, looking pleased.

"No one can take a body check like you can. Lord knows those idiots need all the practice they can get giving them."

"Right." Stiles said deflated, glaring at Scott's smug grin, then perked back up when he saw his father coming towards the field. "I gotta..." Stiles pointed to his dad. Finstock sighed, nodding as he pushed Scott onto the field, yelling at the rest of the team.

Once his dad got to Stiles he said, "We're still looking for Heather, Stiles. I really need to talk to Isaac. I hope it's just a case of poor decisions made while drunk."

Before Stiles could anything, Isaac came up to them. To the Sheriff he said, "Melissa said you need to speak to me? I was going to the Sheriff's station after school but is now, okay?"

Stiles's dad nods, "Now is fine." He told Isaac before leading him away. Stiles sighed and flopped back down onto the bleachers, watching the lacrosse practice and glance every so often to where his dad and Isaac where at speaking to each other.

Stiles hoped that Heather really was okay.

 


	13. Chapter 13

_"_ _Legacy?" Raven asked, the silk of her kimono, made a swishing noise as she moved. Stiles blinked, he was sitting on the counter in Deaton's examination room. Stiles and the wolves had been waiting for the vet to arrive, "It's time for a lesson."_

_"Lesson?"_

_The Reds had been teaching him how to use his powers, for the last few months. Though mostly he saw Raven and sometimes the other two he had named Scarlet and Golden but mostly he saw Raven..._

_She nodded, "You need to know about Alpha werewolves, yes? You know only a bite from an Alpha can change a human into a werewolve. Though there are legends that a beta or omega can...but that is very rare. Wounds from an Alpha take longer to heal even for  betas and even longer for a human who is not changed by them."_

_Stiles remembered what Derek had told him and Scott after Peterhad wounded Derek so badly that they had thought he was dead._

_"Alphas can share memorieswith thier claws, so you know." Raven turned and ran a finger along the back of her own neck, "Here, next to the spine," she turned back to look at him, "but it's very dangerous. One slip and the beta or human can be paralyzed."_

_"Can Alphas take or change memories?"_

_Raven nods, "Yes."_

_"That doesn't so like a good thing."_

_"An Alpha would normally only do so in order to teach a lesson or to help a beta through a trauma they have suffered. It doesn't always work, the mind is a tricky thing to play with."_

_"So Derek could have gotten Isaac's memory back?"_

_"Yes, if he had known how." Raven said, "But since he didn't  your wolf made the wise choice not to do it  himself. He could have damaged Isaac's mind."_

_"Derek is not my wolf." Stiels muttered ignoring Raven's smug smirk._

_"All is not lost, Legacy. There are other ways, older ways in which the beta's memories can be returned to him. Trust the Druid but not the Embassary."_

_And that was beyond vague, Stiles thought, even for Raven. He he a mournful howl in the distance and a firefly glowed as it flew past his eyes. He wondered what an Embassary was? "Some one told me that my power has limitations. Why have you not taught me what they are?"_

_"Because Stiles your powers work on Belief and Imagination. If you were **told**   what you couldn't do, would you test yourself to see want you **can do?** There are way to circumvent those limits..."_

_Stiles started to ask-_

_"No, Stiles." Raven said flatly, "Bieng what we are...Witchborn. We walk a fine line between the natural world and supernatural world in a way many consider unnatural."_

_"Aren't we?" Stiles asked shakily, "We have to die to awaken our power. Powers some could liekn to a Gods-"_

_"We are not gods, Stiles!"_

_"But it I can believe hard enough, imagine long enough, I could bring back my mother or Derek's family!"_

_"No!" Raven snarled harshly, "Would you disturb their rest for selfish reasons? People die, Legacy. That is a simple fact of life. That is the universe's greatest irony, we never get out of life, alive. And yes, sometimes we do come back from death. It's actually easy to do if you know how or favored by the Gods. It is not for you to decide." Raven takes a deep breath, "But there are times when a person stands at a crossroads if you will, waiting..."_

_"For what?"_

_"A Chance. For someone to help them crossover to their paradiseor hell, or help them come back to the world of the living."_

_"so, rule one? No bringing people back from the dead?" Stiles asked._

_Raven nodded, a sly smile sneaking across her lips, "You wouldn't want to bring about the Zombie Apocalpse, would you?"_

_"That's not a thing, ring? Zombies?" Stiles asked frowning, "Is it?" his voice raising in panic, "That can't...Raven!"_

_"Wake up, Stiles..."_

**Stiles?**

Stiles?

Stiles jerked hard, flialing tothe left as he almost falls off the counter, looking around he saw Scott, Derek, Isacc and Dr. Deaton staring at him. "Sorry, must have dozed off. What did I miss?"

"Dude," Scott said giving him a concerned look, "You weren't asleep."

Stiles frowned at that. Of course he had been asleep. The Reds only came to him in dreams. Well, there was the time in the woods...but that didn't count. Stiles shook his head and litened carefully as Deaton explained that he was basic going to hypnotize Isaac by **drowning** the puppy in an ice bath with some herbs.

 _How would that even work?_ Stiles wondered.

***

Well as it turned out the betas were still in town. Lydia and Allison's bruises were in fact a lolg for a bank that had closed down after it had been robbed a couple of years ago. Some one had been trying to clue them in when they used that deer. There was also an unknown thrid party in the bank vault wih the betas, according to Isaac.

As per usual Derek wanted to storm in and get them. Scott had told Derek he need a plan.

"...break into a bank vault in less than twenty-four hours?" Derek muttered, then turned to look hopfully at Stiles. Stiles blinked wide-eyed, when Scott and Isaac gave him simliar looks of hope.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" Stiles exclaimed, he saw Deaton's faint look of amusement and knew he would get no help from him. "You want me to plan what's basically a bank heist..."he trailed off with a thoughtful look, "MaybeI won't have too..."he kicked the cabinet under the counter he was sitting on with his foot, "If i remember right. That bank closed after the robbery...I'll look it up."

"How long will that take?" Derek growled.

"It's the Internet, Derek," Stiles said rolling his eyes, "Mintues."

"Sorry if i don't think Ancient Egypt will be much help." Dere said ignoring Deaton's muffled laugh at the boys exclamation of, "What!"

Derek sighed explaining, "The Internet worships sex...and kittens."

What could they say to that?

All three boys had lost many an hour to porn or porn related things...and cute cat videos.


	14. Chapter 14

"...and that's how you break into a bank vault." Stiles said flipping through an offical looking file. The afternoon of the full moon night, found Stiles once more at Derek's loft, along with Scott. Derek stood by the table looking at the blue prints of a building. Peter lounged on the couch, shooting flirty glances at Stiles through half closed eyes when he thought Derek wasn't looking. Lydia was standing by thr windows as far from Peter as she could get. Allison would have been there but she had something she had to do for her dad, at least that was what she had told Lydia.

"Is that a _police file?_ " Scott asked.

Stiles puttered and denied and finaally, "It's... a copy of a police file."

Scott blinked, "Is that suppose to be better?"

Stiles shrugged, "Smarter than taking the actually file."

Scott shook his head at that, "So, that shaft in the wall you were talking about, can we fit in there?"

"Yes," Lydia answered for Stiles, "But it will be a tight fit. Also? The walls are stone and they weere patched after the robbery. " She turned to Stiles, "do you think we need a drill? I'm thinking one with a diamond bit..."

"Forget the drill. I can punch through the wall." Derek stated flatly, he moved over to an exposed beam and leaned against it.

Scott perked up, "You can do that?" frowning he muttered, "Can i do that?"

Lydia gave Derek a disbelieving look, "You will have like, three inches of space to gather enough force to--" she broke off when Derek turned and put his fist through the steel girder he had been leaning on. Her eyes wide, Lydia nodded, "He can do it."

"Ya think?" Stiles asked rolling his eyes.

"I'll get through the wall, "Derek said pulling his fist back from the girder, "Who's going to follow me?"

Peter strightened up on the couch, "Don't look at me," no one had, "Nephew. I'm not up to fighting form yet. And with Isaac out of commission," Isaac was in no shape to fight after the ice bath at Deaton's, "the odds are not in our favor."

"So,I'm just suppose to let them die!"Derek demaned to know. His uncle had been les than helpful and if the man's eyes strayed to Stiles ass _jus one more time..._

Peter sighed, sometimes this boy..."Do I have to remind you what we are up against? Alphas! Killers, all of them. Boyd ans Erica are nice kids, I'll miss them."

"I'm going to set you on fire again, Peter!" Stiles snarled, eyes turning black with rage.

Peter smirked, "And here i thought we had become such good friends, Red."

"How many Moldova Cocktails do you want me to make?" Lydia asked Stiles, then looked at Peter, "Cause I'll hand them too you to throw at him." She was still a bit bitter about being used by Peter so he could come back from the death. Peter just glared at the redhead before turning his attention back to Stiles.

"Instead of useless threats against me. Why don't you do something, Stiles. You are the one with the power of Imagination and Belief behind you."

"Taking me into a combat--"Stiles started to say and was cut off by Scott as he said, "You were willing to use that power for your petty revenge but not to help your friends? That's so selish, Stiles. Do you get that?"

Derek had tensed from the moment Scott had spoken. How stupid was this kid, really? He watched Scott through narrowed eyes. Lydia slowly backed up until she was pressed against the windows and Peter looked like he wanted to dive behind the couch. Stiles eyes became even blacker or maybe that was just the expression on his face that made his eyes look that way.

"I got it," Stiles said softly, "And Scott? If someone gets hurt or dies because of something i can't do or if i lose control of my powers... **I will make that dream i gave you a reality!"** Scott turned pale as Stiles hissed that out his voice resonating dark and powerfullly, " **I will rip the wolf from your soul! I will leave nothing but the whining, asthmatic pathic** _human_ **teenager you were behind.** _Do you get me, Scott?"_

Scott gave a shakey nod as he whispered, "I got you."

"Well, I'm gald that's all cleared up." Lydia said pushing away from the windows, "There is just one thing bothering me..."

"what's that?" Derek asked.

"Who else is with Boyd and Erica."

***

In a dark and slightly damp room, "Do you think they are even looking for us, anymore?' Erica whispered to Boyd as she cuddled next to him. She had been so hopful in the beginning, so sure their pack, their Alpha would find them. Now though... Decualion was more than willing to sacrifice one of his own Alphas just so that red haired bitch that hurt Stiles could...

A snort came from the shadows of the vault; "If they were looking don't you think they would have found you by now?"

Erica growled, when she got out of here on ofthe first things she was goinf to do was punch the person who spoke in the face. Repeatly. Complainly was all she had done. Ever since she had found out Derek was the Hale Alpha. "No one asked you, Cora!"

"Stop it!" Boyd said softly," Figthing with each other will only weaken us."

Erica sighed laying her head on Boyd's shoulder, _All iIever wanted, was to be strong._

_***_

Allison slowly made her way through the bank. She kind of felt bad fro lying to Lydia but she had to do this. She had to bring proof that the Betas were here. So, maybe, just maybe Derek would see that she could be trusted. Allison knew Derek was distrustful of her and she had earned that. With what she had done to his Betas along with her family history she winced at the thought. But she needed him to know she was pack...for her own sake. She turned down a hall and bumped into..." _Miss Morell?"_

The French teacher grabbed Allison by the arm and dragged her down the hallway.

"What are you doing here?" Allison asked.

"I don't have the time to give you an answer. You have about twenty seconds to get hidden." Morell told the young huntress as they stopped in front of a storage closet.

"Hidden? Why?"

Morell didn't answer her but said, "Get in," opening the door, "lock the door behind you. Only come out when you her the fighting start."

"What fighting?" Allison asked, "Who will be fighting?"

"The wolves of course. Who else? Now go!" Morell hissed, walking from her. Morell did stopp at he end of the hall to make sure Allison did go into the closet.

***

"What?" Peter asked, as the Banshee stared at him. Both he and Lydia has stayed at the loft when the others had left.

"What? What?"

Peter sighed, rolling his eyes and stretching out his arms over his head from his place on the counch. "You want to know something. What is it?"

"Why a bank vault? Why wait for a full moon to kill them?"

Peter shrugged, "Maybe Deucalion wanted to be peotic? He's the type."

"No, he had..." Lydia frowned, "What were the wall made of?" At Peter's blank look, "The _vault walls_ , what were they made of?"

Peter jumped from the couch and went over tothe table. He quickly flipped through the blue prints and Stiles notes and the files, as he muttered, "Types of stone..." he looked up at Lydia sharply, horrorified, "Hecatolite."

"What is that? Is that bad?"

"No, it's dangerous!" Peter growled, "Get them on the phone!" when Lydia did nothing, "Now!" he barked urggently at her.

"Okay! But why?" She asked pulling out her phone.

"Because the Betas aren't going to kill each other. They're going to kill Derek and Scott."

Lydia's eyes widened, " And Stiles!"

Peter blinked slowly, "Yes, and Stiles," as if just remembering the boy had went too.

 

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

 

"Okay," Stiles said as they walked into the bank, "why are you brooding?" Derek and Scott looked at each other and Derek started to speak but Stiles spoke again, "The question was directed at Scott."

Scott frowned, "There's just something I can't get out of my head."

"What? The moon is rising, Scott." Derek said impatiently.

"Risk and Reward."

Stiles gave Scott a disbelieving glance, "Economics? We are in the middle of a rescue operation and you are thinking about Econ?"

"We are measuring the risk without all the information, Stiles."

"Scott, we know we don't know enough about whatever the Alpha Pack is planning. Since the first Triskele appeared, we have been looking for any information we could  find. And we found nothing, Scott. Erica and Boyd disappeared and we started to look for them because they are more important than whatever the Alpha Pack is planning."

"We don't have time for this," Derek muttered, "if we do nothing Erica and Boyd are dead. I know what I'm risking. My life for theirs, I think it's worth it." He ignored the distressed sound Stiles makes at that, "I won't blame you if you don't want to follow me," he glanced at Stiles, "either of you."

It wasn't long before they came to the vault and saw that it was open, "Hey Derek-" a loud growl from behind them cut Stiles off, as Scott's phone rang, a snarling blonde blur knocked Stiles over as she rushed passed them. Boyd locked eyes with Derek, roaring at the Alpha. Stiles got to his feet and ran after Erica as Scott answered his phone.

"Lydia?" Scott said, when he knew who it was who called him, "Now is not the best time," Scott said as he watched Boyd circle Derek. He listened to Lydia and his eye grew wide at each word, "DEREK! We have a problem!"

Derek knew he couldn't take his eyes off Boyd or the beta would attack him, Boyd lunged at him anyway knocking Derek back a few paces, he heard another snarl as a brunette female form slammed into Boyd. Derek shook his head as a familiar scent hit his nose...one that said _family?_ _Pack?_ _It couldn't be...she died with the others, "_ Cora?"

"Who?" Scott asked confused when Derek repeated the named amazement coloring his tone of voice. The girl glared up from where she was wrestling Boyd to the ground, "Get out of here!"

888

Stiles turned the corner in time to see Erica get impaled on the sharp claws of a female werewolf with glowing eyes the same color as her hair. She wore a Beacon Hills High, Burgundy and white cheerleading uniform. He watched in horror as the blonde girl's body was carelessly dropped to the floor with a loud thud as Clarissa Harker turned facing Stiles with a feral grin, scarlet eyes glowing with murderous intent.

"Stiles," she purred, "you look better than the last time I saw you... Crying, begging and covered in your own blood." With those words Stiles eyes turned black as night. Which caused Clarissa to smile pleased with his reaction to her, " Decualion knew you wanted revenge on me." Stiles gave her an unimpressed look, "Did you know, Stiles that it's the wolf that claims that Red? Decualion promised me that I could claim you for our pack, the Alpha Pack. You'll become our weapon..."

Stiles snorted, "You killed me. There's no way I would ever let you close enough to claim me."

Clarissa mock pouted at him, "You really don't have a lot of choices, Stiles. Me, McCall or Hale..."

Before Stiles could reply a voice called out, "Enough!" He turned to see _Miss Morell?_   Standing at the mouth of the hallway, "Decualion is wondering where you got to Clarissa. Do close your mouth Stiles, that is not attractive." Stiles snapped his mouth shut. Clarissa slinked by him, her claws running over his chest, shredding his red hoodie in their wake as she strolled over to Morell. Stiles started forward, but Morell moved quicker throwing up some mountain ash.

Stiles gave the teacher an amused look, "What is that suppose to do? I'm human."

"Are you?"

Stiles took a step to cross the line of ash but was repelled by a glowing blue flare of light, throwing him back next to where Erica lay, blinking amber colored eyes, he gave Morell a shocked look.

Not as human as you thought you were, are you, Stiles?" Morell asked with a smirk before turning away. Clarissa gave him a sly smile and small wave of her fingers as they left.

888

Marion walked out of the bank, the murderous red haired she-wolf following her. Decualion stood leaning against a tree by the building. Clarissa ran up to him, whining for approval. The blind man reached out and stroked the younger girl's hair in a loving manner, that made Marion clench her teeth in anger. She spared him a glare as she walked past them.

"Don't kid yourself, beloved. It's not the first time you've gotten your hands dirty nor will it be the last time you betray your own kind," because he knew before Stiles had become a Red he could have been an Embassary. " You aren't feeling sorry for those pups, are you?" He mocked her before frowning, "They are more dangerous than you think."

Marion looked at her reflection in his mirrored sunglasses. She hated the damn things, "I know how dangerous they are,' she muttered, "I'm not the one poking a caged tiger, husband. Don't be surprised when it claws you.'

""My claws are just as sharp as theirs, my wife." He said laughing, " _Only a wolf of a different coat, that's all the truth I know..."_

_"...and so he spoke, and so he spoke. That Lord of Castamere..."_ Marion snarled as him wondering once more at the life choices that had led her here. Silently curing the man she loved, praying for his return to sanity.

888

_"What harms a werewolf will harm you, Legacy." Raven whispered into Stiles ear, as she sat next to him, her scarlet kimomo spread around her on the ground. Stiles stroked Erica's blonde hair as the Beta labored for breath._

_"But I can still use Mountain Ash! Why is it trapping me?"_

_"Because it traps supernatural creatures, Stiles." Raven told him plainly. "Which you are. If a normal human had cast the circle you could have broken past it easily. This is not so when one of the Old Religion uses Mountain Ash."_ _Stiles gave her a blank look._ _Raven sighed, "It was how Mordred was able to defeat Emrys and Pendragon. Children of nature...followers of the Old Religion had powers... Not unlike the Witchborn, considering how the two peoples interbred it's not surprising. Though the Children of Nature were bound by more rules. Merlin was thought to have been one of the Children of Nature. He had just began his training when his Awaking happened._

_The Children of Nature had such power in the time of Camelot. The priests and priestess could create fire with a word. Bring forth the rains, tear down mountains. Now though? Now the followers of the Old Religion are luck if they can use Mountain Ash."_

_"Druids?" Stiles guessed._

_"some are called that."_

_"Morell?'_

_Raven titled her head," There is a word for what she is," her tone implied it was not a nice one._

_"What word?"_

_" The Balance Keeper... Embassary."_

" **STILES!"**

Stiles blinked, shaking himself out of that place in his head, as he saw Derek, Scott and Allison. Scott rushed forward to Stiles, "Scott! Don't..." Scott bounced off the barrier making it shimmer a blue-purple color.

Derek frowned, "Why are you..."

"Have Allison break the line." Stiles said.

"Why haven't **you** broke it?" Derek asked running his claws along the barrier, testing it.

"I'll tell you later," he said to Derek then to Allison, "Break the line.

Allison said nothing but looked at Derek, who sighed, "I won't yell at you for breaking this one. what happened with Boyd and Cora was not your fault."  Allison gave him a small smile and ran the toe of her boot over the ash line, breaking it. The wolves stumbled over to Stiles and Erica, whining in distress at the stillness of their packmate as Allison pulled out her cell phone.

"No!" Derek exclaimed, "Don't call anyone yet."

"But what if she..."

"She's dead! Isn't she?" Scott cut Allison off, whining sadly.

"Oh, look who knows so much, "Stiles sneered meanly at Scott, "She's only mostly dead," he was petting Erica's hair as he looked at Derek, "Don't the wounds look familiar, Sourwolf?" Derek looked at the still bleeding wounds on the she-wolf's chest... _still bleeding_ _wounds,_ Derek realized. "You had similar ones from..."

"Peter." Derek muttered darkly, "What does that mean?"

"It means we-I should have some wriggly-room if Erica's is still..."Stiles said seemingly to himself, he looked at Derek. "I don't know if what I'm about to do will even work. When Peter gave you those wounds Scott and I thought you were dead."

Derek shook his head muttering, "Peter didn't want me dead. He just wanted to slow me down. So, Miracle Max, what are you going to do?"

And that was why Derek was Stiles favorite. No one else got his 'mostly dead' reference.

  
Stiles," Allison said softly, "if you can do something? You need to do it now. Erica's wounds..."

With a blink, Stiles eyes turned pitch black.

Derek would never admit it but the boy looked otherworldly beauful when they did that. Though he preferred Stiles normal whiskey-wolf-amber colored eyes more. Derek frowned had the boy become _more_ attractive since his Awakening as a Witchborn? Derek shook his head, those were not thoughts he needed to think right now. He held his breath as Stiles closed his eyes, the boy's finger's clenching in Erica's blonde locks of hair.

 

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

_When Stiles opened his eyes, he blinked at the brightness of the light that surrounded him. Once his vision cleared he could see he was in a room. it was familiar to him, yet at the same time...not. He saw Raven standing in the middle of the room, he kimono stood  out starkly, like a splash of blood._

_"must I remind you that you may not bring the dead back to life?" She asked, serenely a small smirk on her lips._

_"My Catwoman is hard to kill. She would not let Clarissa's bad manicure keep her down." Stiles smirked back at the Japanese woman._

_"You really believe that?"_

_"Yes."_

_Raven nodded and slowly fading away from sight. Stiles continued on taking that as a sign of the Red's support. The room never changed, he thought he looked a lot like an overlit underground parking garage. The black lines that criss -crossed along the floor only added to that image. Stiles wasn't sure how much time pasted before he came to a large tree stump, Erica was sitting on it looking down over the side of it. She was dressed in a long purple flowing gown, a sleeve had fallen from her shoulder revealing pale peach tone colored skin. Stiles climbed up on the stump and sat down next to her. When he did he could see the dark hole, the void in the ground that seemed to suck the surrounding light from all around it._

_"What do you see?" he asked as he made himself comfortable._

_"My life," was the girl's whispered answer, "my choices. Good and bad. I aw you in this place after... And now all I see is darkness." She turned to look at him, her dark brown eyes reflected her fear, "Where are we?"_

_Stiles shrugged. "Somewhere between life and death, imagine. You couldn't be here if you were dead." he paused, "At least I don't think so anyway. You can come back, you know."_

_Erica looked at him confused._

_"It's your choice. Only you can make it."_

_Erica looked away from Stiles. It was so peaceful here. No parents, no doctors, no school bullies... No Alphas. Just peace and quiet... A slow smirk crossed her red lips,_ **how boring** , _she thought. "So how do we get out of here?" she asked glaring at the walls of the white room._

_"Mmmh, how do you feel about a leap of faith?"_

_Erica followed Stiles gaze as he stared down at the dark hole in the ground. "Is that how..." she trailed off at the confused look Stiles got on his face._

_"Do you hear that?" He asked her._

_Erica frowned she hadn't heard anything, shaking her head she asked him, "Hear what?"_

_"The howls?" Stiles face took on a dreamy look, "they're so...beautiful," he looked at her, the vague expression scared Erica" Why can't you hear the howls?"_

_Erica shook her head, grabbing Stiles by the wrist, pulling him up with her as she stood up. Time for that leap of faith, she thought as she jumped off the stump dragging Stiles behind her._

888

Stiles opened his eyes and found himself laying in Derek's lap, the older boy's arms were wrapped tightly around him. Erica was being cradled by Scott and Allison in a similar way. "What happened?"

Scott told him about Erica healing and then Stiles screaming about the howling. Slowly Stiles sat up, he wriggled out of Derek's embrace which turned out to be harder that one would think when a Sourwolf did not want to let you go. Stiles caught sight of his reflection in the glass of the lobby doors of the bank. He was wrapped in a bright crimson cloak, the hood pulled over his head framing his pale face. Derek, at least he thought it was Derek, was a wolf, as in a four legged animal. He had jet black fur that was raqgged and matted in places, the wolf was thin as if he hadn't eaten in weeks. But it was the expression in the wolf's eyes that made Stiles breath catch in his throat. For the wolf has Derek's human eyes, his sad, hurt blue-green-gray gaze. The wolf blinked at him, eyes turning a glowing scarlet as the wolf snarled angrily.

" _Alpha!"_ Erica gasped, causeing Stiles to focus his attention on her rather than the sight in the glass. Erica explained how the Alpha Pack tricked her and Boyd, catching them. About how she thought Clarissa Harker became an Alpha because she had killed one of the younger teenage Alpha that had been one of a pair of twins.

"We should go." Derek said, helping Erica to her feet then Stiles, "There isn't anything else we can do tonight."

"How are we going to explain Erica's return?" Allison asked.

Stiles rolled his eyes, _so much drama,_ he thought. "Erica will go to the Sheriff's Station and tell them this..."

888

"...We got separated by a small riot in LA. I don't know where Boyd is.' Erica said from her seat across from the Sheriff.

"What took you so long to come home?" John asked the blonde girl, something about her story...Just wasn't sitting right with him.

"Do you know what a ticket from LA to here costs?"

"Why didn't you call your parents to come and get you?" Deputy Parrish asked from where he stood in the corner of the Sheriff's office.

Erica rolled her eyes, "Have you met my parents?"

Parrish winced at the memory of that meeting. They hadn't been bad people, worried for their daughter but they had stuck Jordan as a bit overly self-righteous, perhaps?

Erica caught the deputy's wince and muttered, "That's why."

John sighed, "If you hear from Boyd let us know, okay? His mother is worried." Erica nodded jumping up running out of the door to his office to where her parents were waiting.

"Do you think she is lying?" Parrish asked the Sheriff.

"Yep," John said popping the 'p' in the same way his son does. John leaned back in his chair.

"And you think Stiles in involved somehow, don't you."

John cut his eyes to the deputy, more and more the young man kept surprising him with how quickly he caught on to things. Parrish was turning out to be well suited for Beacon Hills. A small smirk crossed John's lips making him resemble Stiles all the more obvious, "Up to his neck."

 

 

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

When night fell the males of the pack were in the Preserve. Stiles rolled his eyes as Scott pleaded his case...

"...Easier with help, is all I'm saying."

"I'm not going to _Argent_ for help, Scott." Derek Snarled.

Stiles glared at Scott, "Why would Derek go to the brother of the woman who killed his family for _help_ to find our missing pack, Scott?"

"We have to do this together."

Derek just turned to Isaac and asked, "Are you up for this?"

Isaac nodded, "What about Erica?'

"Erica is pretty much grounded from now until she is forty." Stiles told them. The blonde girl was not happy with her home life at the moment. "We can't count on her for help right now." he turned to the Alpha, "Towards the Hale House or the school?"

Derek thought for a moment, "The house. Cora might be drawn there." Though he didn't sound as if he believed that as they continued into the forest.

888

Lydia blinked shaking herself, wondering why she was so cold, and felt the dampness in the air. She could hear water moving like she was near a large body of it. In the darkness she could barely make out shapes, the moonlight reflected off the water of the pool she was next too. Frowning she wondered how she got to the public pool. Turning she came face to face with a young man.

A **dead** young man... Lydia screamed.

888

"...And Lydia's okay?" Stiles asked holding the phone palm up, it was on speaker.

 _"Yes, but she is shaken up,"_ Allison told them, " _At least she got to see Deputy Parrish again."_ then more seriously, _"Stiles the victim had his throat slashed open."_

"That doesn't make any sense." Derek cut in, "We haven't tracked them anywhere near the public pool. We are on the other side of the Preserve!"

"Derek, they killed some one!" Scott exclaimed.

'This is going badly,' Stiles thought, "Allison, I'll call you back." He hung up the phone, and said to Scott, "You can't know that," he watched as Derek paces and muttered,

"How can they be moving so fast?"

"Derek?" Scott said trying to get the other wolf's attention, "They killed someone. And that's you fault."

Derek froze blinking rapidly, " _my fault."_

"Scott!" Stiles exclaimed, because in no way was any of this Derek fault and _how dare Scott!_ Imply that it was. Stiles didn't know what caused Scott to blame everything on Derek but it really had to stop. Scott ignored Stiles for glaring at Derek as he said, "We need help. They are too fast for us... Too rabid."

"We will catch them." Stiles said but once again and ignored this time by Derek, who just shook his head as he stared out into the dark of the woods.

"How do we hold them if we do?" Isaac asked, "It took a bank vault to hold them before."

"We need someone who knows werewolves," Scott said coldly, "Someone who knows how to hunt them."

It was the distressed look on Derek's face that caused Stiles to hiss at Scott, "Why are you being such an ass?" Before shoving past the boy he calls his best friend and goes over to Derek's side.

888

Chris Argent knelt down looking at the tracks on the ground. Wondering once more why he came out into the wood when Scott called him. He barely paid any attention when Stiles said,

"...Real wolves kill for food. At a certain point they get full. Boyd and Cora are hunting...if it's them... Well this is where the human side leaks out. I think."

"And right now," Chris said looking up at Stiles who was next to Hale and had been since Chris got here. As if the boy feared Chris was going to attack Hale. "They are hunting for the pleasure of the kill."

Stiles nodded, "Some primal apex predatory need that comes from ripping warm bodies to shreds. Humans are greedy creatures. Who knows when that need will be satiated."

"How do you know this stuff?" Isaac asked irritably.

"Research, dude."

Isaac rolled his eyes, "We can't just kill them, can we? Should we?"

Stiles glared at him, "I wasn't suggesting that!'

"What if we can't catch them?" Derek asked softly, worriedly.

Chris looked at the Alpha sharply, remembering that one of the beta's was Hale's sister. The last of the boy's blood family.... Family that Kate had taken from him. Chris sighed and shook his head, "We can try to contain," he frowned, "is there anyone at the school?"

"You want to trap them there?" Stiles asked following Argent's line of thought.

Isaac pushed off the tree he had been leaning against, causing the hunter to stiffen, but relaxed when the boy turned to Stiles and said, "the boiler room as a big steel door."

Stiles looked at him then shook his head, "There is no way this will work. Let's go back to the 'let's kill them all' plan-"he cut off at the suddenly pain at the back of his head where Derek had slapped him, he glared at Stiles who glared back rubbing his head, "What was that for?"

"We are not killing anyone." Derek told them stressing the word 'killing' in a way that make Chris think that Derek wouldn't mine killing Stiles.

Chris stood, "Let's go."

888

Lydia glanced at Deputy Parrish as he walked her to her front door. "You didn't have to follow me home, you know."

"I just wanted to make sure you are safe." he told her, Jordan was always worried when he found the red head at a crime scene. Lydia gave him a sweet smile before going into the house.

888

Derek let out a deep, resonating roar when they were by the large sign of the school.

"Do you think that worked?" Scott whispered.

Howls broke through the night air.

Derek raised an eyebrow at Scott.

Scott sighed.

888

Jennifer Blake looked up when she heard the howls. She smirked to herself. Shoving the papers she had been grading to the side. She got up from her desk and walked over to the door of her classroom, looking down the darken hall, she stepped out into it. "Hello? Is anyone out there/"

When Jennifer saw the glowing yellow eyes, glaring at her from the shadows, growling menacing.

"Showtime." Jennifer murmured slowly backing down the hall watching the eyes, watching her.

888

 **The prey had come this way,** thought the wolf. **It feared,** the predator paused, sniffing the air, **Prey, packmate and... Power?** More scents of... **Wolfsbane and gun powder. Hunter!** The wolf growled, that scent was getting closer to the prey.

888

Derek, Scott and Isaac stood outside of the heavy metal door. "Remember close the door behind me and keep it shut, no matter what you hear!"

"If you go down there..." Isaac said fear in his voice.

"Stiles is already down there!" Scott said angrily, "He's not..."

Derek cut him off, "I'll keep him safe, Scott."

Scott gave him as hard look. "You do that," then frowned, "Or perhaps he will keep you safe." Derek nodded as he stepped through the door way. Scott and Isaac slammed the door behind the Alpha.

Now they had to wait until sunrise and pray that Derek and Stiles were still alive when they opened it.

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not betaed. Sorry for typos and misspelled words or misused ones.

Derek shoved Cora away from Stiles, the younger girl crashed into a wall, with a whimper then raised her nose to scent the room, she growled turning away from the two males.

"You know, I don't think this was one of my better ideas." Stiles muttered, eyeing the female werewolf warily. "Getting trapped in a room with people who can sprout claws and fangs..."

Derek grimaced, "It was the best one we had."

"Was it-" Stiles was cut off by a loud female scream, he looking towards a corner of the room where his _English teacher?_ And Argent were being circled by Boyd as Cora joined him.

"What are they doing here?" Derek wondered.

"About to get eaten from the looks of things." Stiles said as Boyd took a swipe at Argent with his claws, the older man barely jerked away from the dark skinned boy as he shielded Miss Blake with his body.

Stiles looked at Derek, "So, do you have a plan?"

Derek nodded, "Yeah," he snapped out his own claws, going into his beta shift, before roaring at the other two betas. Cora and Boyd freeze, they turning glaring, golden eyes on the Alpha as they growled back.

"That's it?" Stiles asked incredulous, "That's your plan?"

Derek gives him an aside look, shrugging, "Pretty much." Then advanced towards the feral two werewolves.

"Of course that is your plan," Stiles muttered resigned as Boyd wasted no time in attacked by Derek. Argent herded Miss Blake into corner, aiming his gun Boyd. He shook his head his wildly at the hunter. Argent might not think so but he would regret shooting the teenager. If for no other reason it would make Allison cry. Argent glared at Stiles. That was when Stiles saw Cora lunged for Derek's unprotested back.

"No, you don't," Stiles muttered, summoning, up strong wind knock Cora back. If was one of the few elements he could use in this space, fire or water would have caused to much structional damage. Cora slammed into a wall, she hit the ground landing in a crouch, glaring evilly at Stiles. Slowly she began stalking towards him.

"Right, that wasn't every nice me, was it?" Stiles said, pulling on the sleeve of his red hoodie as he backed away the Beta. "But then you shouldn't have been trying to kill Derek," Stiles heard Derek's roar of pain somewhere to his right, "Boyd's got that covered."

Cora growled, stepping forward.

"Okay," Stiles thought, "I need a weapon of my own..." he looked down at Cora's hands, an image from an old manga or comic book popped into Stiles head and suddenly on his hands are black pair of skin tight leather gloves. He closed his hands into fists, as three deadly sharp, slightly curved blades slid out between his knuckles with a 'snick' like sound. Stiles tested the blades by opening and closing his fists, watching as they came out and retracted. Slowly he looked up Cora, who had apparently thought the gloves on Stiles hands were as interesting as Stiles did. When Cora noticed Stiles watching her, she growled a warningly.

_Shit,_ Stiles thought, just as the she-wolf attacked him.

888

"Why aren't you shooting them?"

Chris looked at the woman next to him. She was so very _beautiful_   even if she was obviously scared at the sight of the werewolves, so much so she was shaking... Most people would be. He sighed, "Because right now? I don't want to take the chance of hitting one of the two protecting us." Not that he gave a shit about Hale but he really didn't need the Sheriff after him for any reason. Chris got the feeling the man didn't like him very much anyway.

Derek suddenly landed in front of Chris, who smirked, "So, how's it going?

Derek glared up at him before he could answer, Derek was yanked backwards, Chris watched as Derek twisted clawing at Boyd's face making the younger wolf reared back, letting Derek go.

"Oh, about the same as always," Derek snarled.

"That bad, huh?" Chris muttered as Stiles slammed into the wall next to where the young teacher was cringing into the corner. She looked at the bleeding boy with wide eyes, a claw wound gapping open at his side, smaller marks on his face healing instantly before her eyes.

"Is now really the for Star Wars quotes?" Stiles asked in a pain filled voice.

Chris smirked, "When is it not the time?"

Stiles glared at Chris and the older man began to see why, Derek and Stiles understood each other so well. They both hated it when someone else was a bigger asshole than them. Stiles started to reply-"STILES!" Derek yelled, Chris could see that the Betas corned Derek, Stiles ran over and jumped on Boyd's back, surprising him. Stiles used his weight and pulled Boyd back from Derek and Cora. Stiles made a fist and Chris watched as metal blades came from the black gloves the boy was wearing. Chris was pretty sure Stiles hadn't had those earlier. Stiles shoved the blades into Boyd's shoulder, Boyd let out a roar of pain but Chris could see the blades hadn't gone very deep. Boyd reached back with one clawed hand grapping Stiles by his hoodie and throwing the boy off of him. Stiles hit the ground rolling, coming up to his feet in a graceful move. Stiles ran back to Boyd jumping up, his feet hit Boyd in the chest knocking the wolf back in small chips. It also knocked the boy out as Stiles hit the ground much less graceful this time.

Derek had Cora in a sleeper hold, the girl was clawing at his arms wildly. Derek growled and punched her in the temple, the girl's eyes rolled up and she was down as well. Derek carefully laid her on the floor. Gently pushing the hair from her face, Derek gazed at his younger sister for the first in seven years, then he slowly backed away from her.

Chris could see what was about to happen but before he could warn the two boys they had bumped into each other. Both twirled around, Derek growling, the tips his claws rested just under Stiles chin. Stiles swallowed carefully, Chris didn't doubt that Stiles could feel each pin prick of Derek claws. Derek stared at Stiles with pain filled eyes, face gone pale. Derek gently ran his claws down Stiles neck, the pads of his fingers brushing against the rough skin of the pale scar on Stiles throat, his claws left behind bright red marks but never broke Stiles skin.

Derek shoved himself away from the shocked looking boy, clutching his stomach, bright spots of crimson bloomed on Derek's gray shirt. The blades on Stiles clenched fists dripped with blood as the wolf sank to his knees on to the floor.

"DEREK!" Stiles cried, falling next to Derek's side, pulling the wolf to him, until Derek's head rested in his lap.

"Derek? Hale?" Chris inquired taking a step toward the boys.

"No!" Derek hissed, changing from his human face to his beta form rapidly, and back to human, "Stay there!" He panted for breath...

"Derek?" Stiles asked panic coloring his voice, drawing Derek's attention back to him, "I'm sorry," a trembling hand petted Derek's sweat soaked hair.

Derek looked at him, "I-it's o-ok-okay," he reached up and caressed Stiles cheek with a shaky still clawed finger tips, "I'll heal."

"I didn't mean to hurt _you. Never you."_

Derek gave a jerky nod of his head, "I know."

"Is it over?"

Chris looked at Miss Blake when she softly asked the question. He watched as Cora's jerked awake growling at Derek as she sat up. Stiles gave the she-wolf a narrow-eyed look, he moved Derek off of him.

Cora attacked Stiles shoving him back, they slid across the floor because of the force of Cora's momentum.

Derek stumbled to his feet as Boyd came wake with a roar.

***

Isaac woke with a start. It was quiet again...too quiet. He leaned over and poked Scott, "Hey! The sun is coming up!" he poked the boy again, Scott gave Isaac a grumpy glare then blinked remembering where he was and what was happening, he shook himself awake as he stood up. They walked over to the door, pulling it open and started down the stairs, Isaac following him.

Scott saw Derek and Stiles sitting, leaning against each other tiredly in the middle of the room, as if each other were the only things keeping them from falling to the floor. Stiles red hoodie was missing a sleeve and there were claw marks, rips and tears on the front of it and down his jeans. Derek's clothes faired little better, his gray blood covered shirt was kept together by mere threads, though his own pants looked better than Stiles did. Both young men were blood covered and still healing from their wounds and looked to be moments from passing out from exhaustion.

Cora and Boyd lay near them, wild eyed but looking as if they knew they were human. Scott blinked when he saw Chris Argent come out of a corner followed by _Miss Blake?_ Holding her hand, they had a few scratches but looked unharmed.

"Stiles? Derek?" Scott asked.

"Derek slowly raised his head to look at him, his expression was shocky and tired as he slowly stumbled to his feet, as if each move caused him pain. Stiles almost fell to the floor at Derek's sudden movement. He glared up at the wolf even as Derek held out his hand to Stiles, the boy sighed hard before reaching out and took it. Derek hauled Stiles to his feet..

***

Hours later found Scott following Stiles into the morgue of the hospital. Cora was resting at Derek's loft with her brother and Boyd had gone back to his mother's, who while happy he was safe was going to send him to his grandmother's for the rest of the school year.

"Why are we here?"

"Because Scotty-boy, while Derek and I were playing with the puppies, bodies were found." Stiles said in that sarcastic tone of voice that Scott was coming to hate. Stiles walked over to one of the sheet covered bodies, he flipped it down over the corspes' face to reveal a young man in his early twenties, "Pool-boy, here was found wearing a purity ring." The body had a deep slash mark at his throat. Stiles moved to the next body, flipping back the sheet to reveal a teenage girl with dark hair, "Emily was dating Caitlin Perkins. From what she told the police they had never made it past second base or any base." he turned her head to the side to show Scott the back of it had been bashed in. Stiles walked over to the third body revealing...

" _Heather?"_

"Heather," Stiles repeated sadly, showing Scott, were the blond girl had been strangled. "They all share the same wounds in the same places, Scott."

The young beta back up until he hit the metal doors of the refrigeration units. "Cora and Boyd never killed anyone, did they?"

Stiles shook his head, "You might wish they had." he said as he covered the bodies back up. "Strangling, bashing of heads and slashing of throats with bladed weapons... It's called the three-fold death, Scott."

"So, these were just random killings?"

_"No,_ Scott," Stiles said darkly, his eyes flashing to black, "These were sacrifices... Human sacrifices."


	19. Chapter 19

Jennifer Blake walked down the hall. Last night went better than she could have hoped for. It had gotten all two other of her main players close enough so her magic would affect them. She was almost ready. There was still... She frowned when she saw Chris Argent standing next to her classroom.

"What do you want?" She snarled, "You gonna threaten me?" She had to play this carefully, "Tell me no one will believe me?" she asked shoving pat the silver haired man.

"Actually, I wanted to see if you were alright."

Jennifer stop dead, that was not what she thought the hunter would say. "Okay?" she whispered, "Not according to my therapist..."

***

"...that as been in debate for a while now." Stiles told Derek as he closed the door of the Jepp. Inoring the smirk on the older boy shot him as he leaned on the bumper of the car. "And I bet you never had to read ' **The Crucible'** and explain what it's an allegory for."

Derek raised an eyebrow, "McCarthyism, of course."

"Not fair!" Stiles whined, "It's not fair at all... You have to be smart as well as hot." Stiles grinned when he noticed the bright red blush not even Derek's scuff could hide.

***

Jennifer kissed the hunter on the cheek whispering how he had saved her life. Over his shoulder she could see the Witchborn and Hale in the parking lot talking next to a blue jeep, it took everything she had to keep the smirk off her face when she stepped away from Argent.

***

"...Cross-country is not an option for lacrosse players." Coach Finstock gripped at Jared Greenburg, when he asked. Finstock addressed the rest of the team, "I don't want you turning into a bunch of pastry cakes... STILINSKI!" he yelled, Stiles flailed, as the Coach saw him next to the boy's locker room but had made no move to go in. "What are you doing?"

"On my way to the libarary?" Stiles asked him.

"No, you are running."

Stiles looked confused, "No."

Finstock got a wild look in his eyes as he hissed, " _Running, Bilinski!"_

"Right!" Stiles said nodding, "Running, it is!" and quickly went into the locker room.

That man could be scary, Stiles thought, strange but scary.

***

"Just face it, Stiles. You are never getting off the team." Isaac said as he, Stiles and Scott ran over the trails in the woods behind the school that Finstock had marked out time very year. They could hear Coach blowing his whistle and yelling at Greenburg. Isaac same to a stop when he scented something on the wind. He trusted his sense of smell more than Scott trusted his own.

Scott noticed Isaac's eyes glowing in the shadowed forest, "Isaac?" he asked concerned.

_"If you go down to the woods today, you'll be in for a big surprise!"_ The sing-song lyrics came from their left, and Clarissa Harker stepped out from behind a tree, leaning on it. Stiles glared hatefully at the scarlet haired girl. He never noticed when his soft cotton hoodie morphed into bright crimson leather, and a pair of black glove appeared on his hands but Isaac did.

_"Watch him, catch  him unawares as he plays and shouts beneath the trees where he thinks no one sees..."_   the girl grinned madly as Stiles. "Won't you be my Teddy Bear, Red?"

"Your mixing your songs, Bitch." Stiles growled, "But come closer," he clenched his fists causing blades to pop out of the gloves from between his knuckles, "And we can cuddle." It was, Isaac thought, very Wolverine-like of him. Scott stepped up behind Stiles growling, fangs dropping, Isaac fell in to place on the other side of Stiles as natural as if it was his Alpha in front of him.

"Aww, how cute. Teddy and his puppies want to play!" Clarissa said happily, "Isn't that great, Ethan?" She said calling attention to the dark haired boy watching from the shadows. Ethan growled at her, glaring, which caused her to laugh brightly.  "Still upset what I did to Aiden? Don't be... It was is own fault, you know. " She giggled at the boy's darkening face, " Someone should have warned him not to trust an easy fuck."

Ethan said nothing, but turned to the boys, eyes glowing bright red, as Clarissa smiled, baring her fangs and claws as she lunged for Stiles throat.

If you were to ask Isaac what happened next?

He could never be sure. Ethan had attacked him and Scott While Stiles fended off Clarissa with his metal claws. There were grunts of pain, the hot taste of blood. Growls of anger and the crunch of bone when Ethan got a lucky shot to Isaac's ribs. Scott and Ethan went rolling down a small hill, went the Beta jumped on Ethan's back and Stiles, Isaac could see had Clarissa pinned to the ground. The metal claws shined in the low light, as they were criss-crossed caging the girl's throat.

In the distance Isaac heard a female scream... Lydia's scream. He also heard Scott's shout of surprise.

Then Clarissa asked, "What'cha gonna do, Teddy Bear," smirking up at Stiles. The boy growled, pulling up on set of the metal claws from the ground and pressed the tips of the blades to the pulse point of her throat hard enough that three drops of blood welled up, and slid down her neck.

"Stiles!" Isaac yelled sharply, warningly, cause if he killed now, in the open like this... He could hear Scott calling for him and Stiles more insistently.

Stiles grimaced down at Clarissa, lips curling in a snarl, "This isn't over," he got up off the girl, who rolled over on her stomach, propped her head in her hands, swinging her feet in a childish manner as Stiles and Isaac went to find Scott, they could hear her singing,

" _And that's where the Teddy Bears have their picnic!"_

***  
  


"...Get these kids out of here!" Sheriff Stilinski shouted, at his deputies. A few feet away from Stiles, Scott and Isaac. They watched as the police interviewed other students, they had just gotten done with their own with Deputy Parrish since they had been the ones to find Kyle's body.

"How many does this make?" Scott asked, turning to go back to the school, Isaac and Stiles following him.

"The six or seven," Stiles whispered as they passed Kyle's crying boyfriend, Ash.

"Did you notice how Ethan looked at..." Isaac trailed off. Ethan had seemed as surprised to find a body as they had been.

"He knows something though," Scott muttered, "With as quick as he took off."

"did anyone but _me_ notice a lack of wolfittude to that murder?" Stiles asked when they got to the lacrosse field, "I mean why would a werewolf use human weapons when," Stiles reached out grabbing Isaac by the back of the neck, shaking him a little like one might would a naughty puppy, causing Isaac to growl, eyes flashing yellow-gold. "You guys have claws and fangs," he rubbed Isaac's neck before letting the boy go, shaking his head, "No, this is something else... Something more human."

"Dude, are you still running with that angle?" Scott asked referring to a past conversation.

Stiles gave him a disbelieving look, "You and Isaac are werewolves! Your girlfriend hunts your kind for sport. The French teacher/guidance councilor can use magic, the town Vet is a cryptic bastard and I cam back from the dead, Scott! Yet it's human sacrifice is a concept you have trouble grasping?"

"do you think it's a coincidence then. That the Alpha Pack shows up and people start dying?" Isaac asked.

Stiles shook his head, "There's no such thing as coincidence, Isaac. All of thes deaths are connected somehow.... Even my own."

***

Jennifer stared out her window. That had been close. The wolves had been near enough to catch her scent. If they had been older or better trained they would have.

A sudden knock at the door startled her out of her thoughts. She turned to see Chris Argent standing there.

"It's lunch time," he told her, "And I was wondering if you would like to get some...with me?'

Jennifer smiled, walking over to her desk and picking up her phone, she send a quick text on it before dropping it into her purse, "I'm all yours."

"Great!" Chris said smiling back, "Have you been to the Blue Moon Diner? They have great cheese cake. Allison swears by it."

"I love cheese cake." Jennifer told him walking out of the class room arm in arm with him.

***

Stiles muttered to himself, he had gone to see Deaton, who had proven to be less than helpful. Stiles was sure the man knew who the Darach, as the Vet called, the dark druid, actually was. And the importance of Mistletoe. Who knew it was just as bad for werewolves as if was for humans if you ate it. Stiles had to wonder though if keeping the balance was too important for the man to give a name? Stiles frowned as his cell phone buzzed, he pulled it out and read the text...

Dazedly he looked up from the phone, _Time to see Sourwolf,_ was his only thought.

 


	20. Chapter 20

"...Come here for this!" Cora screamed, she was sweat soaked, from the sparring she had been doing with Derek. She hadn't been happy to learn that she couldn't talk to Boyd or Erica, they were Pack and she wanted to make certain they were safe. But Derek wouldn't tell her anything! It was bothering her... Why was Derek the Alpha? He would tell her anymore about Laura except that she was dead. She really didn't need someone she hadn't seen in years trying to Alpha her. Her mom or Laaura were the only ones..."You know Laura would have done-"

"I'M NOT LAURA!" Derek roared, flashing red eyes, hurt at what was about to imply, "You can blame Peter for that!"

Cora frowned, "What does Uncle Peter have to do with anything." She had only saw the man for a few minutes before he left. She got the feeling her uncle and Derek weren't as close as they had been when she was younger.

"Are you going to cage fight each other next?" A voice rang out from behind Cora, she turned to see the boy in the red hoodie who fought against her and Boyd with Derek, sitting on the table , in front of the large picture windows, swinging his legs back and forth.

"You threw me into a wall." Cora muttered, blinking, **"How,"** she growled, "did you throw me into a wall?"

"Stiles, shouldn't you be in school?" Derek sighed.

"What the hell is a Stiles?" Cora wondered.

The boy rolled his eyes at her, "Like I haven't heard that before." He looked at her brother, "It's been cancelled due murder."

"There was another? Same as the last?" Derek asked, "Anything new?"

"No," Stiles said shaking his head, "Same M.O. Strangling, head bashing, and cut throat. Just thought I'd update on the on goings of Beacon Hills before you have to go into work." Stiles said as he started to whistle softly as he jumped down off the table and started walking to the door of the loft.

Derek blinked then muttered a nasty word under his breath, before walking over to the bed in the corner of the room and flopping down on it.

Cora glared at Stiles, "Are you whistling **'How much is that doggy in the window'?"**

Stiles shrugged, "Appropriate. For a werewolf pole dancer that dances in the window of a strip club, don't think?" He asked as he pulled opened the door and walked out of the loft.

"Derek?"

Derek groaned burying his head under a pillow, "Just wake me in five hours," he muttered to Cora's disbelief.

***

It was late when Stiles walked into the Lucky Dog. He weaved his way through the crowd, smiling at the dancers he had seen before and nodded at the blonde haired, part Asian owner of the club, Katsuya Kaiba.

_It had been disappointing,_ Stiles thought, Derek hadn't been in the window dancing like he normally did. It wasn't long before he saw why... Derek was giving a lap dance, a **lap dance!** Shirtless, too! For a dark haired man in a shadowy corner table. The 'bitch face' Derek had, Stiles was pretty sure meant, he hadn't wanted to be the one giving the lap dance. Stiles slowly made his way closer to the table, he could see the dark haired man was wearing mirrored sunglasses, as he slid into the chair across from the pair. He noticed the white cane leaning against the table.

_Was the man blind?_

Derek shot Stiles a glare but said nothing as he grinded his ass against the blind man's crotch. The cut of jean shorts, Derek looked old, comfortable, and had worn spots on them, with bits of ragged fringes on the legs of them.

**D'you breath the name of your savior of need. Taste the blame if the flavor should remind you of greed...**

Barely hearing the lyrics of the song playing because Stiles couldn't take his eyes from Derek's smooth bare chest as he moved languorously against the blind man. Slow seductive movements, that made Stiles wonder, what Derek would look like if he wanted to give a dance. Because that utter bored look on his face would not earn him ant tips.

"...Is the dancer pretty?"

Stiles blinked taking his from Derek, when he realized the blind man was speaking to him. His voice was smooth with a faded slight British accent.

"Obviously I can't see him. I would hate to find out I got a dance from an unattractive dancer. So? Is the dancer pretty?"

Stiles looked back at Derek, a flush spread across the top of his cheekbones. Know he was the topic of the conversation. Stiles looked straight into Derek's muliti-colored blue-green eyes as he said softly, " Like you wouldn't believe." The flush on Derek's cheeks got darker, he ended the blind man's lap quickly.

Derek grasped the hood of Stiles hoodie as he walked past the boy dragging him from the table. Neither Stiles or Derek saw the smirk on the blind man's lips nor did they see the attractive black woman slip into the chair that Stiles was dragged from.

**Of implication, insinuation and ill will, till' you cannot lie still. In all this turmoil before red cape and foil come closing in for the kill.**

Derek slammed Stiles against the door of the dressing room, "What the hell are you doing here? How did you even get in?"

Stiles just gave him a look. The one that said Derek was 'the dumbest werewolf to ever have wolfed' usually Stiles gave that to Scott and sometimes to Isaac when the curly haired boy said something about his scarves.

Stiles told Derek what he learned from Deaton about Mistltoe and druid rituals.

"Is that all?"

Stiles frowned, "No," he said before throwing his arms around Derek's neck, one hand coming up to sink into Derek's dark hair, pulling him close as Stiles lips found Derek's. Derek gasped of surprise turned into a low groan of pleasure as he nipped at Stiles bottom lip, Derek slid his hands from Stiles shoulders , down his sides, he skimmed over Stiles ass to his thighs.

Derek used his strength and lifted Stiles up and Stiles wrapped his long legs around Derek's waist as Derek repined Stiles to the door. Derek moved his lips from Stiles lips to the pale beauty marked dotted cheek and kisses his way down Stiles long, graceful neck. The sounds the younger man made were addicting, all Derek wanted was to make more of them. He could feel Stiles hard on pressing against his stomach as Stiles hips jerked and rubbed in small thrusts as if Stiles was holding back the full breath of what he was feeling. Derek pulled himself and Stiles away from the door, tumbling them on to a nearby couch which was in the dressing room just for that purpose. Derek rubbed his jean clad cock against Stiles roughly making a broken grasping moan.

**Come feed the rain..**

 "I believe we shall pay Alpha Hale a visit tomorrow." Decualion said taking a sip from his tumbler of brandy.

"I think you enjoyed that little dance far too much." Marion muttered into her Corina as she glared at her husband.

"Don't be jealous, love."

"I'm mot-"

"you have such fire in your eyes, wife." Decualion smirked, "It has been a long time since I've seen it."

"It's been a long while since you've tried to induce my wrath, beloved." Marion said with a frown. "Hale could be claiming the boy right now, you know."

Decualion gave a nod. While his sight maybe gone there were still some things he could still see. And his sense of smell worked just find. Hale and the Red reek of lust for each other. "Even so? We can still have the boy for our pack. Emrys was claimed by Pendragon before Mordred stole him away.

Marion snorted, "If recalled the tale correctly? Pendragon slaughtered the entire pack of wolves who dared to claim what belonged to Pendragon. The king also ripped out Le Fey's throat for her part in the betrayal. You might want to think on that before you act rashly, husband."

"That same tale also claimed that Pendragon was a True Alpha. Do you really think McCall can withstand us? Do you really the boy can rise? Besides, McCall is not in love with Stilinski."

Marion nodded, "But perhaps Derek Hale is, have you considered that? Besides not all the legends claim that Pendragon was a wolf, you know."

Decualion frowned, "You don't actually believe Arthur Pendragon was a Dragon, do you?"

Marion shrugged, a small smirk on her lips.

**It's all a game, avoiding failure when true colors will bleed. All in the name of misbehavior, and the things we don't need. Lust for no disaster, can touch us anymore...**

Derek nipped at one of Stiles nipples, then licked his way down Stiles bare chest. It had taken some effort to get the boy out of his layers but Derek was not disappointed at the sight of creamy pale skin that was revealed to his greedy eyes. And greed was the only way to describe the feeling Stiles aroused as he moved wantonly against Derek, causing him to want Stiles more... _More...touch,_ more scent, and taste, god! Derek couldn't get enough of the sweet-salty taste of Stiles skin. Stiles let out a sighing moan as Derek ran his tongue for Stiles stomach. Derek's fingers trailing just above the waist band of Stiles jeans, skimming down over the top button, then to the zipper. Derek palmed Stiles hard on suddenly, giving the jean covered flesh a squeeze, making Stiles shout in surprised pleasure, his hands tighten on Derek's shoulders, the nails of those long finger's digging into Derek skin.

The buzz of Stiles phone caused them both to freeze.

"Ignore it," Derek rumbled against Stiles stomach, his eyes flashing red for a moment.

"It might be important." Stiles moaned, when the wolf cupped Stiles through this jeans again, though it sounded more like a question than a statement.

"More important than this?" Derek asked seductively as he rubbed the heal of his palm against Stiles cock.

"No!" Stiles hissed arching up into the touch like a cat, he blinked, "Yes," he muttered, twisting under Derek. Stiles ass rubbed against Derek own jean covered hard on, causing Derek to groan at the contact as Stiles reached for his hoodie that had been carelessly thrown to the floor earlier. Derek grabbed Stiles hips and thrust against Stiles ass, the pure sexual movement caused Stiles to fumble with the hoodie. Derek began to trail kisses down Stiles back and neck making the younger man giggle at the touches. Derek reached around Stiles waist to the front of his jeans, Derek fingers barely skimmed the top button of Stiles jeans.

Stiles fished his phone out of the pocket of the hoodie but almost dropped it when Derek whispered into his ear, "I want...I want to suck your cock." Derek's kisses turned into sharp nipping bites.

Stiles looked at the screen of his phone, becoming still, "I have to go..." It was the toneless, listless way that Stiles spoke that had Derek rearing back from the boy with wide eyes, sitting up on the couch on his knees not touching Stiles. He watched as Stiles rolled off the couch and on to his feet, slinging on the hoodie and walking out the door.

Derek shifted on the couch in embarrassment, his cock hard and confused as he muttered, "What the hell just happened?"

**Don't walk away, don't walk way when the heart is yearning!!!**

***  


"...Not yet." Jennifer Blake murmured, glaring darkly at her phone.

"Jenny?"

Jennifer tried not to shudder at the man's voice. This was the part of her plan that she didn't like but...needs must .She wouldn't be the first woman to use a man in an act of revenge. Chris Argent wasn't a bad man but he was a hunter. Jilia's history with hunter... _No, Jennifer...you are Jennifer,_ she reminded herself. Julia had known hunters and wolves, she was _Jennifer now!_ Julia had known Alexander Argent. Julia had lo- _Stop it! Thinking like that...of the past is not helpful to the now. You are Jennifer, you are dating Chris Argent. Do not screw this up Jennifer,_ she hissed to herself. She took a deep breath before she faced Chris with a sweet smile, "So," she asked as she took his arm and they walked towards his SUV, "what did you think of the movie?"

"The original was better." Chris said returning her smile. Never noticing the darkness flare in Jennifer's eyes at the phrase.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	21. Chapter 21

The next afternoon found Stiles, Scott and Isaac sitting in front of Stiles computer, while they Skyped with Allison, Lydia(the girl's were at Lydia's house) in a conference call with Jackson, who was in his private dorm room at his school in London.

Stiles explained how the murders were copying old druidic rituals.

Lydia had been keeping Jackson informed of the on goings of Beacon Hills. So, he knew about Erica and Boyd disappearing and being found. He also knew about Cora Hale and the Hale Pack.

" **...don't know what I can do from here."** Jackson's image asked from the computer screen.

"Jaks, You're in the birth place of the druids or close enough to it. You can find out more on the druid culture there." Stiles told him.

" **"I wouldn't know what to look for,"** Jackson ran a hand through his short blond hair, " **or what would be useful."**

" _Have you told Derek about what you found out about the ritual or the fact that the FBI has been called in?"_ Lydia asked, twirling a lock of her hair around a finger in an absent minded gesture.

"How did you know they were called in?" Scott asked worriedly.

" _An Agent McCall came to ask my dad some questions."_ Allison said with a shrug, " _I don't know what was said cause Dad sent me to my room when the guy showed up.'_

Stiles frowed it wasn't a surprise to him that the FBI was called in there had been a of murders with the same MO and no one arrested for them. He looked at Scott, he narrowed his eyes at the boy. Scott shifted uncomfortably under Stiles gaze as he sat on Stiles bed. Stiles leaned back in his chair, "Did Scott get any visitors, Isaac?" Though the question was addressed to Isaac, Stiles never took his eyes off of Scott.

"Just some guy, that Scott and Melissa didn't seem to like very much. They didn't let him into the house. So, I never saw him. Why?"

Stiles reached over and tugged on one of Isaac's curl's. the color shifted into a pale light green. "Because Scott's father is Agent McCall.'

"Oh," Isaac said eye's wide. " You think-"

"I hope not," Stiles said as he glared at Scott as the boy looked down at the floor.

" _Guys?"_ Lydia asked.

"It's nothing." Stiles said turning back to the computer screen, "I going to make-out-I mean I'll tell Derek later when I see him." He noticed the look Lydia was giving him, "What?"

" _Are. You. Blushing?"_

"No." Stiles denied shaking his head, "The color is just off on your computer screen."

 _"It's not! You are blushing!"_ Lydia turned to Allison, " _Is he_ _blushing, right?"_

Allison nodded, grinning, as Lydia smirked, " _You didn't even blush when I caught you with Peter's hand down your-"_

"This from the girl who was more than willing to make out with the teenage version of Peter Hale that was in her head?" Stiles snarled, "So he could use you to get to Derek, so he could come back from to life?"

 _"Now you are just being mean."_   Lydia pouted.

"I think we need to get back on track." Isaac said, "Not fight among ourselves. With Boyd in Tennessee at his grandmother's and boy, did Derek have to do a lot of begging to get the McCoy Pack to watch out for him while he was there. The McCoy's are old allies of the Hale's."

" **Lahey, is right."** Jackson stopped frowning, giving Isaac a hard look, " **What the hell is wrong with your hair?"**

"Stiles!" Isaac whined.

Stiles sighed, "Okay, fine. I'll fix it," he said tugging on a lock of the boy's hair, turning to a shade of powder blue, "That's better."

It wasn't until Allison giggled that Isaac realized something was wrong. Isaac pulled on one the curl until he could see it, " _Stiles!"_ He growled, eyes flashing yellow-gold.

 _"Well, at least it's a manly color."_ Lydia said snickering.

" **If he were a baby bunny, maybe."** Jackson snorted.

Isaac growled.

 _"Oh,"_ Allison exclaimed suddenly, " _Stiles, how did your dad's date go?"_

Scott shot Stiles a hurt look," Dude the Sheriff went on a date? And you didn't tell me?"

Stiles glared at him, "Dad, didn't even tell _me_ he was going on a date. Allison and her dad just happened to be at the Blue Moon Diner, when Dad and Mrs. Yukimura were there on their date."

"Whoa!The nice lady that almost hit me with her car?" Isaac asked.

Stiles nodded, "Dad knew her from when he was younger, before he met my mom. Mrs. Yukimura has a daughter about our age who is suppose to start at BH High soon, from what Dad told me." He twisted in his chair, "I hate to cut this short but I got to get to Derek's." He then switched off the computer.

"Dude! I wanted to talk to Allison." Scott complained.

"Then go see her." Stiles told him.

"I don't want to get shot by her dad."

"Wuss." Isaac muttered as Scott pouted at him.

"Yeah, some Prince Charming you are, Scotty-boy." Stiles said smirking at him until Scott jumped from the bed and pulled Stiles out of his chair making it fall over.

"Guy!?" Isaac shouted as the tow fell to the floor in a jumble of limbs laughing.

***

Stiles lay on the table in Derek's loft, phone in hand, texting Scott absently about Cora and Derek's Sparring match that was going on in front of him. Scott and Isaac were at the school looking for anything about the murders that might have been missed. Stiles just thought it was an excuse to spend time with Isaac. After the fourth time Cora knocked Derek on his ass, she started to get bitchy with her brother. Of course it could have been the running commentary of said sparring that Stiles had been doing that was making her irritated.

"We should stop," Derek said panting for breath, "You're not done healing, yet." He was sprawled out on the floor before the table.

"I'm done laying around," Cora snapped, then snarled, "Fight back! Don't you want to impress your bitch?" She motioned to Stiles, Derek sat up growling.

"Offense! I take offense! I'm not Derek's bitch or," Stiles eyes grew cold as he looked at Cora, "anyone's."

Cora stepped back at he expression, ever since the boy had arrived he had been nothing but jokes and laughter. Cora saw about to speak when an alarm started to sound and a red light was flashing in a corner. "What is that?"

Stiles rolled off the table landing on his feet, frowning, "Trouble, most likely."

That alarm was motion active. It had taken Danny, Derek and him the better part of a week to install it. Stiles shot out a quick text before tossing his phone on the table. Derek Sniffed the air, growing harshly as he stood up next to Stiles. Cora prowled towards the door before anyone could say anything the heavy metal door slid open.

Ennis stood there with a wicked grin, "Ready for a rematch, Little Hale?" he asked his eyes glowing red.

Derek roared his answer.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guess the anime reference? You get a cookie!

Scott frowned down at the screen of his phone at the text he received, from Stiles. He was sitting in a booth at the Blue Moon Diner with Isaac and Allison. They had met here after he and Isaac had gotten done looking over for possible supsects for the Darach, since most of the victims had been found on or near school grounds.

Scott, Allison and Isaac had talked about the possibly of dating each other. That had been an uncomfortable but much needed conversation. Scott looked up, Isaac gasped at gold flash of Scott's eyes. It concerned because Scott stood up abruptly, marching over to a pretty black woman with noticeable scars over her throat and long wavy black hair.

"Braeden," Isaac whispered to Allison. She nodded having been told about the woman that had saved Isaac twice. Allison was sure Isaac had a case of hero-worship for the woman. Allison watched as Scott spoke quickly with woman, then Breaden wiped her mouth with a paper napkin and stood up...

***

"...Are you done?" Decualion asked, he was sitting on metal folding chair, that Kali had found from somewhere in Derek's loft. He was looking bored," Because just listening to that fight? Was exhausting. Though I must admit... You, little Witchborn, are surprising. The choice of metal claws is a bit of cliché, don't you think? Had a crush on Wolverine, did you?"

"Actually, I wanted to grow up to be Siberian." Stiles snarled from where he was being held by Ennis. "I'm an avid anime fan." He glared at the blind man, who was the same man Derek have given a lap dance too at the Lucky Dog. "You were at the club."

"Of course," Decaulion said, "I knew you were the smart one. You and Hale almost got better Ennnis." Ennis growled, in Stiles ear. "If Kali hadn't stepped in," Decualion hummed a broken little tune before leaning forward in his chair," Let's have a chat, shall we?"

Stiles shrugged in Ennis arms. The only reason the Alphas had won? Was because Kali had impaled Derek with a pipe after knocking Cora out.

"I did ask Kali to be gentle."

Kali twisted the pipe savagely, growling out," That was me being gentle."

"Let..."Derek groaned in pain, staring at Stiles, "...go. Let go, Stiles... No."

One would think Derek was asking the Alphas to let Stiles go. But Stiles knew differently, his Sourwolf was asking for Stiles to go. To get away from the Alphas. Stiles tried to hide his smirk when Decualion nodded and Ennis let go of the grip he had on Stiles. Which was the wrong to do because Stiles turned and punched Ennis in the crotch, causing the large werewolf to double over in surprised pain.

"Was that really necessary?"

"Yes," Stiles told the blind man, "you would have done it to if he had been rubbing his hard on up against your ass!"

Decualion sighed, "I'm not an unreasonable wolf..."

"What do you want?" Derek snarled weakly, almost choking on his own blood. Because getting impaled? Hurt! A lot, "To kill me?"

"I'm not Peter, Derek. Don't try and paint me the same color. I have far more vision then simple revenge." He motioned to Ennis who by now was able to walk to Derek grabbing the younger werewolf by the hair. "In fact, "Kali joined him playing with the pipe, Derek moaned at the pain this caused.

Stiles tried to get to Derek but Decaulion got between him and Derek, "Stop! You're killing him!"

Decualion smirked, "Not yet, Little Red." Then into Stiles ear he whispered, "Not until I get what I came for."

"And what is that?" Stiles muttered, leaning away from Decaulion, never taking his eyes from Derek. Making Derek groaned lowly, "Who knows if it's five minutes or five hours before it's too late to take this out."

Decualion sighed, "The problem with an Alpha Pack is that everyone wants to be in charge. But me? I'm more about discovering new talent," he looked pointedly at Derek, "Like Hale," then to Stiles, "and you..."

"Not interested." Stiles growled.

"Really?" Decaulion said, as Ennis yanked Derek's head back and Kali played with the pipe making Derek scream.

***

John looked up sharply at the knock on his office door. He prayed that it wasn't Rafe McCall. He really didn't want to deal with the man or his interfering... McCall knew far too much about the many secrets in Beacon Hills. The door opened and Noshiko stood there holding a white paper bag, he could smell the Chinese food, it caused his stomach to growl hungrily.

"Do you have time for a break, Dragon?" She asked warmly. Things had been going well between them. Except for the part where his son had glared at him for not telling that he had started dating Noshiko and demanded that he meet her soon.

"For you? Always."

John nodded and Noshiko grinned making her look decades younger. All John Stilinski could think was that she was as beautiful as the first time they met... When she tried to kill his younger brother for marrying her older sister.

 _Good times,_ he thought, grinning back.

***

"You are not the first Alpha Pack in history, you know." Stiles stated to the surprise of the wolves.

Decualion laughed. His beloved Marion was right, this Red was interesting. "No, young Witchborn," he leaned close to Stiles rumbling in the boy's ear, "We are not. I only actually need him to kill one member of his pack. After that he will be changed, stronger. Kali, tell them what it was like..."

The she-wolf laughed delightedly, "It was **liberating!** Not having those whiney, weak willed dogs at my heels."

"What do you want with..." Derek coughed, more blood spattered on the floor of the loft, "Stiles..."

"Oh, Hale, that's simple," Decualion tipped his sunglassed down looking over the tops of them, the glazed milky white eyes looked blankly at them then flashed a muted red, "I want a Red for my pack."

Derek roared a ragefilled howl, his own eyes flashing scarlet in the shadows of the loft. Ennis quickly shoved Derek to the floor when the younger man tried to lunge for Decualion.

"Derek is so much like his mother," Decaulion murmured to Stiles, "Soon you both will come to know me as she did."

"I..."Derek coughed," I... do know you." Derek coughed again as Ennis yanking him to his knees, "You're a fanatic!" He managed to spit out.

Stiles nodded, "There are thousands like you," he hissed, "pushing their beliefs on others!"

Decualion laughed, Boys, you have never seen the like of me. I am the Alpha of Alphas! The apex of all predators. I am death, the destroyer of worlds... **I AM THE DEMON WOLF!** "He roared out as thunder crashed dramatically, and lightening flaredin the windows of the loft behind the blind man.

"You're insane," Derek muttered.

"Totally," Stiles agreed as he shifted, turning, shoving his metal claws into Decualion's side, making the older wolf scream in pain. Decaulion backhanded Stiles in the face knocking the boy to the ground. Stiles backward crab crawled away from the angry Alpha.

"Why," Decaulion growled through his fangs, "do you fight so hard, Red? Hale can't help you. He can't even help himself. Your wolf is defeated and you are alone..."

Stiles looked way, he wasn't sure what he was going to do.

_" Best friends just won't leave your side..."_

The lyrics from the Blink 182 song came blaring out from Stiles phone on the table infornt of the windows. As Stiles slowly got to his feet, when he looked up, Kali, gasped at the sight of Stiles pure black eyes.

"I'm not alone," Stiles said diving for Derek, taking the wolf down to the floor. Kali and Ennis seemed confused by Stiles suddenly attacking Derek. Then the metal door of the loft slammed open, and gunshots as well as arrows, met Alpha flesh.

Stiles barely paid any attention to the ensuing chaos. Roars, growl, and grunts of pain were heard, but Stiles focused on Derek. It was the shattering of glass that caused him to look up from Derek's pain filled eyes, in time to see Braeden pumped her shot gun and Allison lower her bow. Scott and Isaac stood clawed and bleed, panting for breath but alive so Stiles counted it as a win for them. Erica glared at the windows, as if waiting for the Alpha's to come back, she had a claw marks on her face. Braeden turned and when he saw Derek hurried over to him and Stiles.

"Stiles?" Derek whispered, eyes more than half dazed looking as if were having trouble staying awake, "Stiles..."

Stiles moved Derek's head into his lap, running shaking fingers through the wolf's dark hair, "I'm here. Don't fall asleep, Sourwolf." He looked up at Braeden, as she looked over wound. Isaac whined at his hurt Alpha, as Scott took Erica's place watching out the windows as she came over to her Alpha's side.

"You're going to have to hold him down," Braeden told the Betas, "While I pull out the pipe," she said wrapping her hands around it, "And pray he hasn't fully healed around it," she whispered the last part. Because if he had? What she was about to do could kill him. Braeden yanked hard and fast on the pipe, Derek howled a scream, thrashing in his betas hands, of pain. Braeden was just glad at how easy the pipe had slid out of Derek's torso as the pipe was removed but the pain of it caused Derek to passed out. At the look of panicky on the Witchborn's face she said, "Derek will be fine. He 's a strong wolf."

Stiles said nothing as he continued to pet Derek's hair.

 

 


	23. Chapter 23

A few days after the attack by the Alphas at Derek's loft, found a very subdued Isaac and Scott as they stood in front of a school bus early in the morning, It was going to take them to a cross country meet being held a couple towns over.

"I can't stop thinking about it," Isaac whispered, staring blankly into space remembering the events of the night before. "Boyd called me earlier this morning. He felt it all the way at his grandmother's." Isaac watched as walked over to them, glaring at Scott when he stopped and leaned against the bus. Scott barely noticed, he was watching Danny with Ethan, who was standing near the head of the bus. Ethan was acting like he wasn't watching them. Isaac growled lowly at him. Danny though winked slyly at the curly haired boy.

Stiles had told Danny about how his new boy-toy was one of the Alphas that had kidnapped Boyd and Erica. Once Danny knew, he told them he would keep Ethan distracted. No one in the pack was happy with that but Danny. Isaac thought it was because Danny didn't want to give up the sex.

"Well, stop!" Scott hissed.

"Like you're not thinking about it." Isaac snarled back, "I-I can't..."

"I know," Scott muttered, "Derek's dead." Scott groaned as he shifted leaning heavily on the bus, in pain, as he grabbed his side.

Isaac shot him a concerned look, "Are you still hurt too?"

"Yeah," Scott said softly, "Alpha wounds take longer to heal," he reminded Isaac.

"Stiles hissed," You _left_ him there. Did you even check to see if Derek was actually dead," his voice cold boarding on cruel. "Before you ran like a coward?!"

"Stiles! You weren't there!" Scott exclaimed, "You didn't see Derek and Ennis fight. They were out to kill each other especially after Ennis said he was going to claim you." He looked away, "They fell from almost two stories in that abandoned mall. Derek landed on his back in a bunch of debris. There was blood _everywhere..."_ He whispered horror coloring his voice.

"How do you know for sure?"

"I just do. He led us into a trap!"

"Oh, no," Isaac spoke up glaring at Scott, "You mean the one you and the Argents led us into. Because it seemed like they knew a lot about what was going on in that mall when they got there. I know you called them to help with Derek but what worried me is the fact that when we when back to get him, both Derek and Ennis's bodies were gone." Isaac tuned to Stiles, "It looked like some one came for Ennis, or at least that was what Mr. Argent said. As for Derek, he said there was a bloody trail leading out of the mall, we follow it but lost it in the Preserve."

"So, what are we going to do?" wondered Scott.

Stiles moved quickly, almost supernaturally fast, slamming Scott into the bus, making sure to hit wounded side up against it. " What I'm _going to do_ is shove the biggest piece of mountain ash I can find, wrap it in wolfsbane and shove it so far up your--"

"Whoah!" Isaac said stepping between them, pulling Stiles way from Scott. Stiles shook off Isaac. He rubbed a hand over his face, sighing, "Scott, you and Isaac are getting on the bus. I'm...I'm going to look for Derek. If he's alive and I'm sure he is--"

"And what if he's not?" Scott cut in.

Stiles gave Scott a blank look as his eyes bled to black.

"Right," Scott muttered, "Stiles Revenge, round two."

"Get on the bus, Scotty-boy." Stiles said harshly.

"But..."

"NOW SCOTT!"

"Right," Scott said stumbling to the doors of the bus, "Getting on."

Isaac rolled his eyes following his fellow beta, he could hear Finstock yell, "STILINSKI! WHY AREN'T YOU ON THE BUS!"

"NOT ON THE TEAM, COACH!"

***

 Alan Deaton wished he could be shocked that Decaulion had killed Ennis. If he had known that crazy ass werewolf was going to do that, Alan would not have wasted his time...no, he still would have patched up the wolf. He glared at the woman with standing in front of him as she said...

"He was well within his rights as their leader..."

Alan rolled his eyes at his youngest sister, "How many more excuses are you going to make for him, Marion? He almost killed our niece!"

"No, that was..."

"Kali threatened you and he did nothing!"

"You don't understand!"

Of course he understood. This was all about power. "Then make me. Because right now the Darach is almost at the height of **her** power. **She** is almost ready to take her well deserved revenge on the Alphas who-"

"I KNOW!" Marion all but shrieked, she took a clamming breath, "This isn't about Julia or even Decualion. This is about Stiles...about the claiming of a Witchborn for a Wolf Pack.

***

Stiles sat in his jeep talking to Jackson on his phone about Druid rituals and how some cultures sacrificed humans in preparation for battle. Which, if you think about it, didn't make a lot of sense. Why would you do that? Why kill the people who could fight for you? It made Stiles glad he lived in the modern world. Where people killed each other because they are just sick assholes. Then it all clicked together in his head... The Darach had to be after the Alpha Pack! The Darach, whoever it was, was building a powerbase.

Huh. He'd have to ask Deaton about that. Stiles realized he had been talking out loud when Jackson said, "Your mind is a strange place, Stilinski. Beacon Hills sounds so fun right now. I'm glad I'm not there."

"Yeah, well..."Stiles broke off when something large thumps against his jeep hard enough to rock it.

**Derek** leaned there against his window, bruised and bloody. His eyes glazed with pain, swaying unsteadily as he pressed a bloody hand onto the glass, leaving a streak of bright crimson as he slowly sank to the ground all strength gone.

"I'll call you back, Jaks." Stiles said quickly, dropping the phone and stumbling out of the car, "DEREK!"

***

"How could you be so stupid!" Alan yelled at his sister, pacing the examination room," It was only a theory! You had that boy killed on a theory? What if I had been wrong?"

Marion shrugged, "Then Stiles would be dead," she said coldly.

"Do you even realized what you've done?"

"Yes, brother, I do. I put in to motion the awakening of a Witchborn who has the potential to rival Merlin Emrys in power, belief and imagination. One who can be more ruthless than Rotkappchen. It's been more than a thousand years since the like of either one has been seen. You can't say the ideal of that doesn't excite you?" Marion grinned slyly, "And **I** woke that power, Alan."

"Stiles could have been an Embassary and a great one!" Alan exclaimed, tiredly.

Marion nodded, "But he would have been limited like we are, like Julia was. She relied on her training to save her, which to be fair _did_ for a price. But Stiles, Alan-Stiles can now do _anything!_ The things Claudia could do as a Witchborn... Claudia's bloodline could be traced all the way back to Arthur Pendragon and his Queen Guinevere. And Stiles father? Bares the blood of Mordred and Emrys. This is why I did this...the power from those combined bloodlines?" Marion shook her head smiling, "Amazing."

"You had no right, Marion!"

"I had every right! Alan, the Old Religion is all but forgotten. The Old Ways lost to but a handful of us. Stiles had to be Awakened. Someone must remember..."Marion broke off looking sad but defiant.

Alan sighed, "There is going to be hell to pay when Stilinski figures it out."

Marion frowned, "Which one?"

"Does it matter? Both are dangerous. Stiles will play with his enemies like a cat, curious how they will react. John, though? He'll roast us alive." Alan said matter of fact, he had more than one dealing with the good Sheriff of Beacon Hills.

Marion straighten proudly, "I know what I've done and why, brother. When the time comes, I'll pay the price."

Alan huffed, "I get the feeling we will **all** pay with you."


	24. Chapter 24

"It's still bleeding," Isaac hissed, looking at Scott's wound, as the bus pulled into a motel parking lot. "You're shaking and sweating. Have you called Deaton?'

Scott nodded, standing, when the bus stopped, "It keeps going to his voice-mail." He glared over at Ethan, who kept staring at his own phone, frowning.

"I'm telling the girls." Isaac said catching Scott when he almost fell down the stairs.

Scott blinks confused, "What are they going to do come Beacon Hills?"

"Scott, they've been following us since we left the school and," what Isaac said next he said slowly, as he kept Scott from hitting the ground, "they are standing by Allison's car."

"Oh," Scott said weakly, looking over at the girls in a small voice said, "I wish Stiles was here."

Isaac sighed and dragged Scott over to where the girls were waiting.

***

Stiles fought to get Derek into the elevator. He propped the still bleeding werewolf against the wall then pulled out his phone frowning at the text from Lydia asking if ghosts could be real. Lydia had taken to asking him about supernatural stuff lately, when the Argent or Hale beastiaries were not clear on something, Lydia was still upset that their was little to no information about Banshees in eighter one of the beastiaries. He shot a text back telling her that Derek was alive, barely and when he had a moment from keeping the idiot from bleeding to death he would look into the ghost thing. He trusted that Lydia would tell the others about Derek.

Derek leaned against the wall of the elevator his eyes closed, when the elevator suddenly beeped his eyes snapped open glowing a menacing scarlet. Stiles murmured reassuringly and lead the wolf to the door of Derek's apartment. Stiles having trouble opening the metal sliding door with how heavily the older man was leaning on him.

"What do you eat?" Stiles wondered, "Whole cows? Deer?"

Derek raised his head giving Stiles a pitiful glare before slipping off Stiles shoulder, hitting the floor of the loft hard, before he past out he heard the panicked way Stiles yelled his name.

***

Coach Finstock stopped in front of the bus, putting up his cell phone, "Listen up, kids! The meet has been pushed back until tomorrow. This is the closet motel with the most vacancies and the least amount of good judgment when it comes to accepting a bunch of degenerates like you. You'll be pairing up. Choose wisely and no, Greenburg, you can't room with me!"

Jared Greenburg pushed up his glasses with a sigh but said nothing.

"As for the rest of you? Keep your dirty paws to yourselves. I'll have no sexual perversions perpetrated by you little deviants on my watch!" the coach told them, turning away muttering about raiding the mini-bar in his room, leaving the student to fend for themselves.

Isaac turned to his pack mates, "You can really feel Coach's love for us," he said running a hand through his pale green hair. Wondering once more when or if Stiles would ever return it to its normal color. He noticed Scott grinning and looking a bit better now, that he had heard that Derek was alive.

The boys and girls headed towards the motel. Lydia walked head of them, "I don't like this place."

"I don't think the owners like this place," Allison muttered from where she stood next to Scott.

"I've stayed in worse places," Isaac said.

Lydia side-eyed him, "What could be worse?"

"The freezer in my dad's basement." Isaac said flatly.

Lydia nodded at that.

"Guys," Erica said, hands on her hips, rolling her eyes, "It's just for the night."

"A lot can happen in one night." Lydia muttered as they walked in to the lobby to get their room numbers and keys.

***

Peter Hale stood by the counter of the coffee shop waiting for his order. Cora was being a pain and wanted some fancy coffee. She was just lucky he had been in the mood for some as well. It had taken everything to keep the girl at his apartment to keep her from running back to Derek's loft when they had gotten texts from Stiles telling them he had found Derek and that his Nephew was alive. Stiles wanted to know how to help Derek.

The Red would have to figure that out on his own. Peter rubbed the side of his face that still stung from where Cora had punched him. When she had found out about what happened to Laura. Cora's attitude was trying his patients as well as Derek's, he knew. Yes, Peter knew he deserved it for what he had done. Killing Laura had not been a wise decision but it was the only option he had to get he power he needed, he was also a little more than half mad at the time as well. It wasn't an excuse. It was just the way it was, Peter knew he was getting better, slowly returning to the man he had been before the fire. Even if no one in his pack trusted him.

That was mostly because of the way he had flirted with Stiles. He knew that made Derek want to rip his throat out... Again. But it at least caused his nephew to notice the young Red. Peter hoped that Derek would get off his ass and claim the boy already. Peter didn't need the added guilt that claiming the boy himself would cause, he had enough sins on his plate to add that one as well. Sighing to himself he wondered why Stiles gave him back the few morals he had before the Fire happened, which hadn't been many if Peter was honest with himself.

" _Peter?"_

His name was spoke by Chris Argent, he had to admit the man looked good for his age, his hair was more silver than the blonde he remembered, beside him was a pretty young brunette woman with soft brown eyes, holding on to Argent arm in a possessive grip. She looked or smelled vague familiar, but Peter couldn't place where he knew her from. Argent's expression was pained, more so than when Peter had killed the man's sister, Peter though meanly.

But then what did Argent know about love or affection? They were nothing but lying liars that lied to sixteen year old boys...

_Peter watched his lover's smooth tan back was bath in the harsh red light from the neon sign of the Glen Capri motel, that came through the window. "Come back to bed."_

_The blond haired boy, was only a few years older than Peter, shook his head, smirking at the young wolf, "Not a chance," Chris said pulling on a white button up shirt, "I don't have werewolf stamina, Peter."_

_"You could," Peter muttered._

_Chris sighed, "No. Peter. I'm fine as a human." He gave Peter a concerned look, "Where is this coming from?"_

_"You're going away!" Peter exploded out, "If you were a wolf I could claim you as my mate. No one could take you from me..."_

_"Peter," Chris said softly, "You know how I feel about you."_

_Peter sighed, "I know, but you haven't even told your family about me. What am I suppose to think?"_

_Chris's eyes widened, "is that what you are upset about?"_

_Peter nodded, hating he had to admit that._

_"Don't be," Chris said smiling, sitting down on the bed as he ruffled Peter's hair, "I did tell them about you."_

_"Really?" Peter said excitedly._

_"Well, I told my little sister. She'll bring my father around, " Chris looked slightly annoyed when he said, "She's his favorite. And now my father wants me to learn more about the family business."_

_Peter frowned, he didn't trust Kate. She never liked it when Peter took Chris's attention way from her. "You want to learn how to kill my kind?" He said looking away. It was no secret to the Hales that the Argents were Hunters._

_"No!" Chris shook his head. Taking Peter's chin in his hand, forcing the younger boy to look at him, "The more I know the better I can protect you. When I get back I'll sit my father down and tell him everything you mean to me."_

_"That you're my mate?"_

_Chris leaned forward and pressed his forehead to Peter's, "Yes," he whispered. "Just wait for me, be patient and I'll come back for you," he said as he began to trial kisses over across the wolf's cheek and down his neck. Gently pushing the younger boy back down onto the bed, as Peter shoved the shirt off Chris's shoulder's, "We will be together." Chris whispered between kisses._

_"Promise?" Peter asked desperately, his hands clenching in his lover's moonlight colored hair as he gave himself over to the older boy once more._

_"I promise, Peter..."_

Peter shook himself from the memory walking past Chris Argent as if he had never known the man as well as he did, and out of the coffee shop. He got into his car and started it. The radio came on playing a low sultry song...

**Your love's got the best of me, you've made a fool of me, I don't care who sees... You got me, oh you got me. Uh, oh, uh, oh, no no...**

Peter's hands clenched down on the steering wheel hard enough to bend it.

 


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the second sex scene I have ever written so be kind.

 

"Oh, my god," Stiles mumbled at the sight of Derek's blood soaked but bandaged chest, he couldn't believe it.

"You can admire me later," Derek snarled weakly from the bed. He was not happy to have woken up with Stiles hovering over him. The last thing he remembered was his fight with Ennis and then falling...

Stiles glared at Derek, "Okay, one? That 'OMG' was for the fact you are still bleeding. How can you still be bleeding so much and still be alive? Not for your 'dear god are they photo-shopped' abs." when Derek said nothing, that caused Stiles to panic, "You are dying, aren't you?" Stiles pointed a finger at the wolf's face.

Derek rolled his eyes at the dramatics, slapping Stiles finger away, "No, but you are making me wish I was..." then he moved as if to get up.

Stiles shoved Derek back down onto the bed, as music played in the back ground from the small stereo Stiles had turned on earlier for some noise. "What do you think you are doing! You are going to ruin all my hard work! Those bandages didn't appear out of nowhere, you know." Derek gave him a look and Stiles expression turned sheepish as he said, "Okay, so maybe they did. I healed most of your owies! And not the point here."

"Then get to it!" Derek growled.

"You are a giant wound! Do you have any idea--" Stiles was cut off by the buzz of his phone from an incoming text message. Stiles pulled his phone from the pocket of his hoodie and looked down at the screen.

Derek frowned at the blank expression that came over Stiles face for a second. He watched as the phone fell from Stiles hands, bouncing on the bed then on to the floor. It wasn't until he felt a finger run down the side of his cheek that his attention snapped back to Stiles. With the same hand the boy ran his hand up in to Derek's thick black hair as Stiles leaned forward, gently pressing his lips to Derek's, causing the older boy to gasp in surprise at the action. Because Stiles hadn't said or done anything like this since the night at the Lucky Dog. Derek's hands came up to Stiles waist and Derek was unsure if he wanted to push Stiles away or pull him closer.

Stiles wasted no time in deepening the kiss, entwining his tongue around Derek's passionately, as much as the wolf would allow. Stiles moved and straddled Derek's lap, all but pinning him to the bed, tightening the hold he had of Derek's hair as if he was afraid the wolf would try and get away.

Derek groaned into the kiss, nipping at stiles lips, as he pulled and tugged off Stiles clothes, the hoodie and shirt were thrown to the floor. Stiles toes off his shoes and socks, all the while trying not to break the kiss with Derek. When Derek twisted under Stiles grabbing the boy's shoulder and rolling Stiles under him, Stiles grinned up at Derek brightly, his fingers going to the button of Derek's jeans. Derek returned the grin with a seductive one of his own. His eyes glowing bright red in the darkness of the room of the loft.

Derek pressed hot opened mouth kissed to Stiles nipples, licking and sucking on them until Stiles cried out from the pleasure from it. Derek watched how they tightened up in to small pink nubs.

Stiles inhaled sharply, when Derek flicked one of his hard nipples with a finger. He was surprised at how connected his cock his nipples, he had gotten hard the moment Derek had touched them.

When both of Stiles nipples were red, hard and sore from Derek's attentions. Derek slowly moved down Stiles chest, dropping kisses or a lick as he went. His hands going to Stiles pants, opening the button and pulling down the zipper. Quickly Derek got them both out of their jeans and underwear. He trailed more kisses along Stiles naked thighs, in the crease of Stiles leg, over the sensitive skin on Stiles stomach just above his cock but never touching it.

"Is this okay?" Derek asked as he crawled up between Stiles thighs. Derek's own cock hovering over Stiles. Stiiles nodded, eyes greedy on Derek, as his fingers clenched on Derek's shoulders. Derek pressed his dick to Stiles cock, rubbing against him lightly, before reaching into the nightstand by the bed, opening the drawer and pulling out a small bottle of lube. Opening it and putting some in his hand, he dropped the bottle next to Stiles hip. Knowing that they would need more  in a little while. He wrapped his hand around both of their cocks, stroking them until Stiles moaned, Derek watched Stiles eyes darken with desire. He then pulled his hand away and began to rub and thrust his dick against Stiles cock, the slick and the heat of their touching skin gave them a low building pleasure. Stiles sighed softly against Derek's neck.

Derek kissed Stiles long and deep as he grabbed the lube again and got more, he shifted Stiles a bit and spread the younger boy's legs open, Derek's cock rubbed along the cleft of Stiles ass, the head of Derek's cock pushed against Stiles hole causing the boy to squeak in surprise at the feeling of it. Derek shushed him softly, whispering how good Stiles felt, how much he wanted Stiles. He touch Stiles hole, gently pushing on the tight puckered flesh, until the tip of his finger sank inside the boy.

"I want, I want, oh Derek, _I want,_ " Stiles said mindlessly into Derek's ear, "Derek! I need," Cocking his hips wantonly for Derek.

"Yes, love, I know. I know what we need, Stiles." Derek told him softly, "I 'll make sure we get there...just relax," he said as his finger sank into sank to the knuckle, he pulled it out, causing Stiles to whine at it's lost. Derek covered his fingers with more lube and pushed back into Stiles hole, adding a second finger as well. Stiles cried out when Derek's finger's curved inside him and brushed against his prostate.

Stiles panted helplessly under Derek, his _touch_ was driving Stiles crazy. He wanted more, needed more, even as Derek pushed three fingers into him, and stroked Stiles cock with his other hand, Derek's thumb rubbing over the head of Stiles cock, "Please... _uh,ah, oh...please..._ " he moaned as Derek's fingers rubbed against that spot up inside him that made his see stars.

"Please? Please what? What do you want, Stiles?" Derek's voice was like dark silk, as he put a pillow under Stiles hips, "You have to tell me."

"Y-yyou!"

Derek grinned, "Me?"

" _Ah, uh, you_ -Damn it, Derek!" Stiles growled out, "Stop teasing me. You know..."

"You have to _say it."_

"YOUR COCK! I want your cock in me!"

That was what Derek had been waiting for as he pulled his fingers out of Stiles, who moaned out, "Empty, so empty..."

"Shush, I'll fill you again, my Red." Derek told him as he positioned the head of his cock at Stiles hole, pushing in, watching as the pucker opened to accept him, enjoying the low whine Stiles made from the pleasure/pain of it. Sinking in inch by inch until Derek's ball's pressed against the curve of Stiles ass.

Stiles stared up at Derek with wide eyes, "You...you're _in_ me!"

"How...how does it... _uh..._ feel?" Derek panted out.

Stiles frowned giving a slow wriggle of his hips causing Derek to groan loudly.

"Not enough," Stiles said, pushing against Derek, "Move or something."

Derek hissed as he pulled back from Stiles tight heat then thrust forward.

"Oh, god!" Stiles moaned out, _"Yesss, more!"_

Derek gave Stiles what he asked for by beginning a slow thrusting of his hips, making sure the head of his cock touched the boy's prostate every few times. Stiles moans and groans of pleasure were almost more than Derek could take as he sped up his thrusts. Stiles cock was standing at attention being rubbed by Derek's abs with each of the hard thrusts the older boy's hips.

"Derek!" Stiles whined as his own hips rolled, sweat dripping from both of them, _"Oh,_ _ah, uh, don't...oh, I, "_  

Derek pounded harder into the boy under him. He could feel as his face shifted, the wolf was in control. Wanting to make sure Stiles came first, he could feel his fangs growing, as he moved faster, trying to thrust as deeply as he could into Stiles. Loving the boy's cries of passion.

" _Mine!"_ Derek snarled as he buried his fangs up to the gum line in Stiles shoulder. Stiles screamed in pain and pleasure as his orgasm washed over him. Stiles pleasure triggered Derek's own and every thing went white...

Minutes or hours later...

Stiles watched Derek stare at the ceiling. He sighed and reached over the bed to the floor where his cell phone was and saw a text from Lydia. Haunted Motels were a thing and complained at how noisy Scott, Allison and Isaac were as well as Danny and Ethan. Near death experiences made people want to have sex it seemed. Stiles shivered when he felt Derek running a finger over the red, healing bit mark on his shoulder.

Derek had claimed him. Stiles knew that was what happened. Stiles knew from the memories of the other Reds that was how one was claimed by a Wolves or Shifters. Sex and a bite, every simple. He also knew Derek was feeling guilty about it and that had to stop.

"You think to much." Stiles told him as he put his phone on the night stand. Blue-green eyes met honey -whiskey ones, Derek jerk his hand away from Stiles.

"No," Stiles said shifting over to Derek and sliding his hand under the sheets. Derek's eyes widened when he felt Stiles hand close around his cock as he slowly began stroking it. Stiles leaned over and kissed Derek deeply, murmuring, " _Mine..."_

***

Jennifer buttoned up her blouse, looking down at the sliver haired man sprawled out on his stomach, the white sheet covering his lower body, on the bed. She had been surprised at how giving he was as a lover, how sweet. She had forgotten how good it could be wit ha man. Kali...no, Kali was from a dead woman's past. Not hers.

She took a moment to admire the beauty of the man. Reaching out and running a hand through his hair fondly. He wasn't a bad man, nor was he without his sins. Hunter never were, if his reaction to Peter Hale was anything to go by.

_Caring is not an advantage..._ A voice from the past hissed at her. Reminding Jennifer of her purpose. She could not, would not let... Feelings cloud her judgement.

Not this time.

Chris Argent's place was clear in Jennifer's plans.

Sacrifices had to be made, after all.

 

 

 


	26. Chapter 26

 

"Oh look the Sleeping Hunter awakes," came a snarky female voice as Chris groggly  blinked open his eyes. The pounding rhythm in his head making him groan aloud. When he tried to move he found that he was tied to a wooden support beam in a...basement? No, there was far to much dirt for that... A cellar. Thankfully he was sitting, he was too old to be standing for hours. Frowning he tried to remember what happened. The last ... was Jennifer, _oh._

"Now, Melissa, be nice." That was said by the amused voice of the Sheriff of Beacon County. Chris wondered why, no, how he came to be tied up with one person who hated him, (Melisa had come to see him after she found out about Chris threatening Scott. The woman had held a knife to his throat and swore his death would look like an accident, she was a nurse and could make that happen if he did anything to harm her son. Chris knew after that Melissa McCall was one scary woman.) and one who didn't trust him.

"Nice!" Melissa exclaimed, "He helped our kid's English teacher kidnap us, John!" She stopped looking thoughtful, "I don't think being zombified is an excuse!"

"Where is Jennifer?" Chris asked cutting in on what he was sure was the beginning of a rant.

"Right, where I need to be," Jennifer said melting out of the shadows, stepping into a patch of moonlight.

Chris frowned, she didn't look as beautiful as he once thought she had. "Jen? What is going on?"

Jennifer gave them a dark smile as she said, "This is where I died. Well," she pointed above their heads, "up there, actually."

"What?" Chris asked, glancing at Melissa and the Sheriff to see his confusion mirrored in their expressions.

"Years ago, I was betrayed. By two people that I loved. A hunter...and my Alpha. They killed my family, my pack. _Me."_ Jennifer snarled.

"You're not a werewolf." Chris said softly, surely, because he would have known.

"No," Jennifer said, "I was an Embassary to the Steele Pack. Then Decualion got his claws into Kali. He convinced her that killing her betas would give her more power. Which, to be fair, did. she used the Hunter that we were allied with to hunt me down, fed him lies and he believed them." She glared at Chris, "You Argent men follow the lead of a woman far to easily. Her facial features began to blur, they became less delicate, more ethic looking, her skin went from pale white to an olive tone, her hair darken to black and curled.

"Alexander Argent, your uncle I believe? He chased me, hunted me, through this very forest, I knew if I could just get to the Nemton I could get the power I to stop the Alpha Pack but..." she sighed, "Sadly, Alexander got to me first." her features blurred again, her face paling to a sick corpse white, dark jagged scars crossed her face, "Alexander wanted to kill werewolves. He had made the treaty with Kali's pack to learn more about them, how a wolf thinks, there weakness. But he needed a reason, an excuse. He tried to make my death look like a wolf attack.

But I fooled him, I let him and Kali chase me here to the Nemton. After I was shot by Alexander and crawling away to die, Kali turned on him, attacking him, biting him. She wanted another beta to kill for power. I guess she like the feeling it gave her." Jennifer said with a shrug, " They never noticed I had made it to the Nemton. It's a place of great power, you know and great power requires sacrifice."

"What kind of sacrifice?" Melissa whispered in fear.

Jennifer only smiled darkly at them.

***

_"The lunar eclipse will not just effect the wolves, Legacy." Raven whispered in Stiles ear, "As they will become completely human for those few minutes, so shall you. Remember the wolf's weakness is your own."_

_"What about other Were's and Shifters?" Stiles murmured softly, leaning against the wall in the Vet's office._

_"They have there own weakness. But you were claimed by a wolf, Stiles. Those are the weaknesses you must worry about."_

_"I understand."_

_"Do you?' Raven asked with a concerned look._

Stiles opened his eyes, he was still in the vet's office, he rubbed a hand over his face. Ever since the parents went missing things had got to shit. Agent McCall had interrogated him and Stiles had told the man to fucking do his job and find his dad. Stiles didn't hold out much hope that his father going missing was human related.

Lydia had almost been killed my Miss Blake. Lydia's drawings of a tree weirding the woman out enough to cause her to attack Lydia. She would have seceded if it hadn't been for Deputy Parrish. Who had went to re-question Jennifer Blake about the bird attack.

Jennifer Blake had gotten away though.

Peter... Peter was looking after Cora. Somehow she had gotten poisoned with mistletoe by Jennifer, from what they had figured out. Derek told them she was doing okay, now. Stiles knew he shouldn't worry about Peter. Peter had problems. Things, Stiles was sure that went back to before the Hale Fire. If what he had said about Paige and Derek was the truth. Stiles had his doubts about that. Stiles really didn't want to ask Derek though, bring up old wounds and all that. It had been the fire that broken Peter as much as it had Derek. Peter did love his family, or was trying too. He just needed a chance.

As for Scott... _Scott..._ Stiles really didn't want to think about how his friend, his brother in all but blood had once again betrayed _him-them_ by going off with Decualion. Stiles just hoped whatever he learned from the blind wolf was useful. He wanted to give Scott benefit of the doubt, truly he did. That's why he was here at Deaton's after receiving a text from his friend asking him to come here.

"Stiles?"

Stiles looked over at Derek. It had been a week since he had left the wolf's bed. Derek looked a bit pale, tired and concerned. Weren't they all? "Yes?"

"Deaton's ready."

 


	27. Chapter 27

**It's not about someone to hold you under.**

_Deaton's voice came through the cold, cloudy fog of Stiles memories. He looked around the white room. He saw Scott and Allison looking around in awe. Stiles could see a large, very large and very familiar tree stump in the distance. He took a few steps forward but stumbled back when a huge black wolf appeared in front of him. Stiles glanced around, Scott and Allison were gone..._

_The wolf snarled at him, it's eyes glowing bright blue. Stiles blinked and..._

_Stiles was sitting in an empty metal bath tub. Derek was leaning on the counter across from him._

_"Are you sure..." Derek trailed off at Stiles look._

_Stiles hand clenched around the dented star shaped gold piece of metal in his hand. "It's my dad, Derek."_

_Derek sighed coming over to kneel by the tub, "Stiles," his eyes glowing blue, why were they blue? _

_"What have you done, Sourwolf?" Stiles asked reaching out to caress Derek's stubble covered cheek._

_"I gave up the Alphahood to save Cora, Peter said..." Derek stopped turning his head into Stiles touch, looking sad. Stiles exhaled, seeing a cloud of his cold breath, he wondered why it was so cold?_

_"I don't care," Stiles whispered. Derek jerked his head back to look at him in surprise. Stiles pulled the wolf closer, "Blue is just as pretty as red."_

_Derek leaned forward and... Stiles blinked._

**It's about connection.**

_"Legacy!" Raven shouted, Stiles frowned, her hair was in tangles, her once beautiful bright red kimono was dirty and tore, the gold and silver ornate threads faded and frayed, "You must wake up, Stiles! Before--"Raven disappeared mid-sentence._

_Stiles breath caught in his throat, his chest felt heavy, constricted as if their was a weight on it. He blinked..._

**Someone who can tether you...and bring you back.**

_Suddenly he was in the forest, next to the Nemton. He was himself, naked, wounded, surrounded by three boys and a red haired girl._

_He could hear his own voice as well as Scott's in the distance holding a conversation about looking for a dead body._

_He saw Scott attacked by Peter in his alpha form._

_He saw Allison picking up an inhaler._

_He saw himself murdered._

_All by the Nemton._

**This will change you. It will leave a mark, like a scar of darkness on your heart.**

_Stiles looked down at he tree stump, it looked bigger, more menacing than before, he could feel the power pulsing from it. Wolves began to howl in the forest, he could hear gunshots and smell smoke from a fire in the air..._

_He reached out, his hand hovering over the Nemton..._

Stiles blinked as he was hauled out of the icy bath, strong hands tightened on his biceps as he was pulled to his feet, coughing and sputtering out water, "How long?" He asked flailing out of the tub almost falling only to be caught by Derek. Stiles looked over at Scott and Allison, "How long were we out?"

Lydia and Isaac looked relieved that they were all okay. Lydia had been the one to anchor Allison as Isaac was Scott's and Derek had been Stiles.

"Sixteen hours," Deaton said, looking surprised that they woke at all, "It's almost nine PM.

"The eclipse starts at mid-night," Stiles muttered, ignoring Scott as he gushed about almost meeting Allison the night he was bit.

"Are you okay?" Derek whispered into Stiles ear. Stiles took notice that he was all but wrapped up in the older boy's arms. Stiles only shook his head and with a thought dried his, Scott's and Allison's clothes.

There came the slamming of the door and, "What were you thinking, Alan!"

Stiles saw Noshiko Yukimura standing in the doorway looking angry but also concerned. Deaton flinched at the sharpness of the woman's voice. Stiles wondered why his dad's girlfriend(a woman Stiles had met for all of ten minutes before one of his dad's dates with her) was standing in the doorway.

"Dark energy is converging soon. I can feel it." Noshiko said, her eyes flaring orange brightly, causing the wolves in the room to tense.

"What are you?" Stiles asked, eyes narrowed. He was shivering  and still felt cold.

"She's a Kitsune." Derek said flatly. Then explained how werewolves and Kitsune were similar but really not. It was confusing and Stiles didn't have enough unfrozen brain cell for it to make sense.

"Are you evil?" Stiles asked. Which, Stiles thought was a totally important question to ask a supernatural creature.

"Not today," Noshiko said with a grin, "besides I have to get my Dragon back."

The way she said that? As if it were a title and not a nickname seemed strange to Stiles but his attention turned from her when Deaton said, "Why are you here, Yukimura-sama?"

Noshiko glared at he vet, "Did you really think that ritual wouldn't be felt by others, Alan? It's dangerous. Why would you even perform it? You put the lives of these children at risk and for what?"

We needed to find where the Darach is keeping their parents. If Jennifer Blake completes her ritual? She will  become unstoppable." Deaton said, "From what the children have said? The Darach is at the Nemton."

Noshiko sucked in a deep breath, "And by doing this ritual you just fed that stump even more power."

"It had to be done," Deaton's eyes cut to Stiles the back to Noshiko, "Marion has put something into mostion that I don't think can be stopped."

"How is your sister?" Noshiko hissed coldly.

"Married to Decualion Morell."

Noshiko blinked at the information. "Is she an idiot?"

Deaton sighed, "I wonder..."

"Hey!" Stiles said sharply getting the attention of the adults, "Can we get back to the main issue here! Like," he motioned to himself,  Scott and Allison. "are parents?"

Deaton and Noshiko looked at each other then nodded at the teens.

***

"Sheriff?"

John blinked open his eyes, he was so tired. He looked over at Melissa to see concern on here face. He wriggled around the iron chains, they had left burn marks where they had touched his skin, on his wrists and neck. He could feel the magic coming off of them in waves, keeping him weak.

"You've been awake on and off for the past few hours." Argent said suspiciously.

"what I want to know is why Argent's psycho girlfriend thinks you rate chains," Melissa said with a sneer to the silver haired man.

John knew the woman hadn't forgiven Argent's threats against Scott or how his daughter seemed to be playing with Scott's heart.

"Isn't it enough that bat shit crazy runs in your family?" John said grumpily, "Do you really have to seek it out and screw it?"

"You shouldn't make snap judgements, Sheriff." Jennifer said slinking out of the shadows of the cellar, "I'm not crazy, just vengeful." She grinned, "Something Stiles would understand, I'm sure."

John closed his eyes at there words. He knew Stiles had got after those that had murdered him.

All Witchborn did.

In the end the only thing John could hope was the fact that he had raised a good, strong young man.

"Take heart, Sheriff. Your sacrifice will make me invincible. After all, " Jennifer purred, "it's not every day some one gets to slay one of your kind, now is it?"

John's eyes snapped open, glowing a deep dark ocean blue. He could feel his skin rippling, the scales forming along his neck and face, his fangs dropping over his bottom lip and long dark claws sprout from his fingertips. He heard the gasp from Melissa and Argent of shock. The full shift denied to John because of the chains.

Jennifer slid her fingers into John's greying-blonde hair as she said laughing, "Dragons are so rare, these days."

John roared in rage.

 

 


	28. Chapter 28

At the sound of the enraged roar, Noshiko slammed on the brakes of her car, causing the young werewolf, Isaac and the huntress, Allison cry out in surprise. Noshiko and the two teens had been sent after the parents while Stiles, and Scott went to met up with Decualion. Derek was to led Jennifer to the warehouse that Decualion was using as a lair. Lydia was told to go to Peter, by Stiles, telling the red head that the older wolf, she, Cora and Erica were the back-up plan. From the looks on the teens faces no one liked that plan but they really didn't have any other options at this point.

"What the hell was that?" Isaac exclaimed, from the passengers seat.

Noshiko looked at him then glanced over her shoulder at Allison's pale face, "An angry dragon."

"Oh," Allison whispered, "is that all?"

Noshiko smiled grimly, _these children have no idea,_ Noshiko thought, "Out of the car. It will be easier to go on foot from here on." They got out of the car and headed deeper into the preserve.

***

"...Hold his neck still," Lydia told Danny, from across Ethan, who's eyes were flashing blue uncontrollably from pain.

Peter paced in front of the shattered windows, snarling, restlessly. Cora leaned against a wall staring blankly at the floor. Erica sat on the steps of the spiral staircase, her phone in hand as she updated Boyd and Jackson through tests. It turned out that Ethan was an okay guy...and an angry one. He had almost won his fight with Kali. Ethan had told Danny he wanted out of the Alpha Pack after Clarissa killed his brother and Deucalion had done nothing but praise the girl for it.

It was the reason he and Danny were at Derek's when Kali had shown fro revenge on Ennis's death. Kali had been followed by Jennifer Blake, who had killed Kali, in an explosion of glass from the windows of the loft. Impaling the female werewolf with so much glass that not even her healing abilities couldn't heal her. Jennifer then turned on Ethan when he tried to protect Danny and Lydia from her.

Derek had shown up in time to stop Jennifer from actually killing the teens but only after she had broke Ethan's neck. Derek told Jennifer he knew where Decualion was and would take her to him if she left the others alone.

Jennifer only smirked and nodded.

"So," Cora drawled out, "what do we do with the body?" Everyone but Ethan looked over to where Kali's body lay, blood pooling out from under her.

Peter sighed, "Come my pretties," he motioned to Cora and Erica, "and Uncle Peter will show you how we bury wolves."

***  
Stiles watched through the fog as two figures melted out of it dramatically. He sighed, clenching his glove covered hands, the dark red leather of the jacket he wore looked almost black, glancing up through the broken roof of the warehouse, clouds drifted over the bright full moon. After entrapping the Demon Wolf and Clarissa with Mt. Ash, Scott had been trying to reason with the man.

FYI?

It wasn't working.

Clarissa prowled around the edges of the barrier, touching it and throwing smirks at Stiles. It was getting to his last nerve.

"Trapped like the dog you are," Jennifer murmured once she was standing in face to face with Deucalion.

"it is regrettable that Alexander Argent couldn't do his job right," Deucalion sighed, "I suppose that's what happens when hunters and wolves allied with each other. Both become soft."

"Oh, but he did do his job," Jennifer said with a mean smile, "if he hadn't killed me and buried me next to the Nemton? Mt revenge wouldn't be possible," she looked over at Stiles, "You would what that is like, right, Witchborn?"

"Don't speak to him," Derek growled, stepping closer to Stiles.

'Aw, look at that," Jennifer said mockingly, "the wolf thinks his feelings are _real!"_

Derek frowned, "What are you talking about? Of course they are real."

Jennifer just pulled out her cell phone and texts quickly on it. A moment later a buzz comes from Stiles pocket, he pulled out his own phone, looking down at the text her received: **When you were fucking your wolf. I was fucking the Hunter. Was it as good for you as it was for me, Witchborn?**

Stiles looked up at her confused until she asked, "How many texts did you get when you were with your wolf, little red?"

Stiles dropped the phone from nerveless fingers, looking at Derek, as realization passed over his face. The horror he sees in Derek's eyes matches his own. Quickly though Stiles shakes his head, _"No,_ no, Derek! It was real! You claimed me. You are my wolf!"

Derek slowly looked away from Stiles to Jennifer. "I. Will. Kill. You."

Jennifer only smirked, pointing up, as the warehouse went dark, "The lunar eclipse has started. You wolves are powerless," she spat out, "But I'm not."

A wave of power slammed Derek and Scott back into a wall knocking Derek out. Scott screamed as he was impaled by a piece of rebar that had been sticking out of the wall. Jennifer started towards Deucalion.

Stiles went to step forward but he was grabbed by the arm and yanked by a strong female hand that gripped him around the throat, "No, Teddy Bear, you're mine," Clarissa said as she dragged him deeper into the shadows of the warehouse as Jennifer Blake took Deucalion's face in her hands.

 


	29. Chapter 29

It didn't take long for Noshiko and the two teenagers she was with to find the cellar that was near the Nemton. She had quickly went over to John, taking in the Dragon. As she unchained him and helped him up, knowing he would still be weak for while. She could feel the magic coming off the enchanted iron chains in waves. Noshiko frowned, she had been sure the magics to entrap a Dragon had died with her sister, Karasu. If someone had figured out how to bind a Dragon? Well, that...that was not good. It meant someone knew that John was a dragon. Something only a handful people knew. Something even his own son didn't know. She barely paid any attention as the young huntress untied a silver haired man, the girl's father, Noshiko assumed. As Isaac went over to the nurse she had spoken to at the hospital when she had met Isaac.

Once everyone was untied, they started to the entrance, the ground began to shake and a beam over head cracked. Dirt started to fall in on them. Noshiko looked down when she heard the crunch of glass under her foot. She saw the remains of a glass jar that looked as if it had been broken years ago. It was a good thing, she thought, that she hadn't hid the Nogitsune she summoned and trapped during the forties, here. But else where.

When the beam suddenly snapped it startling her, it started to come down and Isaac appeared shoving the beam back up. Werewolves were strong but this one was still young yet.

"I can't hold it," Isaac panted, "It's too heavy!"

"Yes! You can, Isaac." Noshiko said, as she watched John help the nurse to her feet and Allison, helped her father.

Isaac braced himself and nodded.

***

Jennifer fell to her knees, dizzy and weak, as Deucalion lay before her, "Now you will see," her beauty faded and the scarred face of the Darach was reveal, "what you did."

***

Stiles knocked Clarissa to the ground she looked up at him with frightened eyes, "Are you stupid? Weren't you listening to teacher?"

Clarissa growled standing, holding up her hands, she blinked looking at them when her claws didn't pop out. She looked up at Stiles as smirked darkly at her.

"You're human, now.'

Clarissa shook her head and backed away, "No. What affects us...Deucalion told me... You're human too, now!" She accused.

The grin that crossed Stiles face was...manic, to say least as he said, "I'm someone you had beaten, sexually assaulted and murdered by your own hand."

Clarissa froze at the pure predator that she could see in the boy's eyes.

" **Run.** "

Clarissa did just that.

***

Once everyone was out of the cellar, Noshiko, turned to Isaac, "You can let go know. It's time to get ourselves to safety."

With a sigh Isaac let go of the beam and followed Noshiko up the stairs not looking back to see the cellar filled in with dirt.

***

The shadow passed by the moon, it's light began to shine...

***

"Stiles, please..."Clarissa whined from under Stiles where he had the red haired girl pinned to the ground. She could see her death in his eyes.

"Oh, is this where you say how sorry you are?" Stiles purred into her ear, "How you blame Deucalion for everything you're done?"

"Stiles," she said looking into his enraged eyes, "You can't kill me. Not while I'm human. It's not a fair fight."

"No, it isn't." Stiles said bringing up his gloved hand, releasing the blades with a 'snick' as they came from the glove, the moonlight, from the holes in the roof, reflecting off of them. "But that's the way it is," he said sadly as he brought down his hand...

_Into the dirt by Clarissa head._

He couldn't kill her. Not like this. Not while she was _human._ It was too easy.

Clarissa suddenly grabbed his wrist, pulling up feet and kicking him in the stomach, off and away from her. Eyes, glowing red, as she got to her feet. Stiles rolled to his own struggling for breath, his own eyes turning blacker than night. Clarissa looked at him a moment before grinning then running away from Stiles. Stiles cursed and started after her.

***

Deucalion raked his claws along Jennifer's throat with a single swing of his hand. Blood spewed from the wounds as she hit the ground, eyes unseeing. Deucalion blinked looking down at his hands, then at her, "I suppose I should thank you for my sight." He stepped over her body towards Scott. Scott had pulled himself off the piece of rebar, while Derek was still healing had regained conciseness.

"I feel weak," Deucalion said his eyes glowing blue.

Derek smirked, "Seems you're not an Alpha anymore." He sighed, "My mother once told me you were a man of vision." Derek stood up slowly.

While Scott said, "So, we are going to let you go. Because we," Derek snorts at that, Scott tossed him a glare, "I hope you can be that man again. But if you are not?" Scott's eyes glowed yellow menacingly.

"Having you're eye sight won't matter," Derek growled, his own turning a glowing blue, "because you will never see us coming..."

Deucalion said nothing, until Clarissa came running out of the shadows of the warehouse, eyes glowing red. "I want something in return." He said never taking his eyes from Clarissa.

 

 

 


	30. Chapter 30

Stiles headed straight towards Clarissa, the claws of his gloves bared, when he saw her standing next to Deucalion. He was stopped from reaching her because he was grabbed around the waist by Derek.

"Huh, uh." Deucalion said shaking a finger at him, green eyes clean and bright. Stiles wondered for a moment how the man got his back but dismissed it as unimportant at the moment. "Scott was so kind to give myself and my dear girl, here," petting Clarissa's hair as he spoke, "free passage out of Beacon Hills, unharmed."

Stiles struggled in Derek's hands as he turned to look at his friend, "What? You didn't..."

Scott just looked away as he said, "You have to let this go, Stiles."

Sometimes, Stiles couldn't believe how Scott see the in everyone. It was a skill that Stiles didn't possess. "You know what _she_ did to me!" He yelled at Scott.

"I gave my word that no one in our pack would harm them. If I broke my word? I-we wouldn't be better than them."

"This isn't about being the better person, Scott! This is about justice!"

"Is it?" Deucalion asked, "Or is it revenge you seek, Red?"

"As long as she dies?" Stiles snarled, "Call it what you want."

"Ahh," Clarissa stepped in front Deucalion, smirking, "Don't be like that, Teddy Bear." Clarissa barely avoided the swipe of Derek's claws at her throat, she staggered back into Deucalion. Clarissa growled, flashing her red eyes at Derek but he only looked unimpressed with her. She turned her attention back to Stiles, "I remember your screams and the feel of the knife in my hands as I watched you bleed out..."

Stiles lunged at her but Derek's grip was tight enough that Stiles couldn't break it and the wolf growled at her.

"I hear you never forget your first," Clarissa said with a flirty wink.

" **You...** " Stiles started to his when Deucalion cut in with,

"Instead of trying kill Clarissa perhaps you should ask the person who told me about you." Deucalion said, "Ask them _why_ they told me about you, Red." At Stiles blank look Deucalion sighed, "Some on close to you..."

" _Peter."_ Derek bit out harshly.

"Mmm, as spiteful as Peter Hale is... He does respect the Old Ways. More so than others. That had to come from having a High Witch for a wife, I suppose. So, Stilinski, who do you know that has knowledge of werewolves and Reds?"

Only one name came to mind.

"Deaton wouldn't betray us like that!" Scott exclaimed. Though Stiles wasn't too sure of that and from the look on Derek's face he was of the same mind as Stiles, where that was concerned.

"No, he wouldn't. But that doesn't mean Deaton didn't tell some that he trusted about you, Red. Like another Embassary?"

"Morell." Stiles said flatly.

Deucalion nodded.

"Ah, guys?" Scott said, when they all were looking at him, he pointed at where the Darach should have been, with her throat ripped out and bleeding on the floor? There was nothing only a blood stain where she should have been, "Where did Ms. Blake go?"

***  
Jennifer clawed towards the Nemton. "Please! You saved me once..."her hand wrapped around the closest root as she pulled herself up herself up until she was leaning against the giant tree stump. She could feel the power from it, as she tried to soak it up and concentrated on healing her wounds.

"My, my, it seems your plan as failed," a laughing male voice said.

Jennifer blinked dazedly at... _Peter Hale,_ "You," she hissed, "Everyone's life goes to hell and yet _you_ always smell like a rose. You've missed your chance, you know."

Peter snorted, "You would think that." He stepped forward and before Jennifer could do anything swiped his claws across her neck, blood splashed from the wounds to the ground around the roots of the Nemton. Peter watched coldly as the drain the Darach's eyes."

***

Clarissa and Deucalion had been walking for what seemed like hours, Clarissa when they stopped by the 'Welcome to Beacon Hills' sign. She couldn't believe that Stilinski just let her go because McCall made a promise.

The idiots, she would be back and her Teddy Bear would be hers and..."Are you humming?" Clarissa asked the wolf, cause it was really annoying and she was Deucalion's Alpha now, "Stop it-" before she could finish the sentence Deucalion pounced on her ripped her _throat out with his teeth._ The moment Clarissa Harker died, Deucalion's eyes turned blood red. He carelessly dropped her body behind the sign just as a black SUV pulled up. He walked over and got in the car.

_"...a coat of black or a coat of red. A wolf still as it's fangs."_ Deucalion murmured to his wife.

Marion said nothing but looked straight ahead at the road and started the car on it's way.

"I told you letting Clarissa become an Alpha would come in handy, my love." Deucalion told her.

Marion still said nothing.

"Beloved, what is wrong?"

Again she said nothing. Not even when a huge Victorian fashion metal syringe was stabbed into the side of her husband's neck, causing to scream in pain until he passed out.

"Condition?" Marion asked coldly.

**"** ** _Stable."_** Came the mechanized voice.

Marion glanced into her review mirror and saw the figure of a large man sitting in the back seat, dressed in steam punk era style wearing a metal mask. Marion nodded and watched as the man phased out of view. Being in the presence of one of the Dread Doctors was always unnerving.

But needs must.

It wasn't like Marion would even remember the deal she had made with them or anything else about them.

***

A few weeks later found Stiles standing in Derek's loft looking out the windows, they had been replaced. You never would have known there had been a werewolf battle royale here. Things seemed to be happening quickly now. Noshiko had her daughter to meet the Stilinskis. Stiles knew it wouldn't be long before the two women would move in with them. Stiles rather thought he'd like a sister?

Finding out his father was a _dragon?_ Was awesome! And explained a lot about his dad's personality. Protective of his territory and liked to hoard what he considered his treasures, (memories of Stiles mother and baseball cards) and why the no red meat diet Stiles kept trying to force on him was actually bad for father's health.

Agent McCall was making a lot of noises about how badly Sheriff Stilinski was doing his job, especially when the bodies of Clarissa Harker and Jennifer Blake were found. Both deaths were ruled animal attacks but Agent McCall didn't believe that. Because of Jennifer Blake's involvement in the kidnapping of the Sheriff and Argent as well as that of Melissa McCall.

Stiles glance over at the crumpled up note on the table. He had found it the first time he had been here, just a day after everything with the Darach just to find that Derek and Cora were gone. Not even Peter knew where too. Stile got the feeling even if the man had known he wouldn't have told anyway just to be contrary.

Stiles hissed as a song came on over the radio  that he had turned on when he came in, it began to play the same song that had been on when he and Derek... Stiles closed his eyes not wanting to remember what  had happened between him and the wolf. Derek claimed in the note he left for Stiles that he wanted Stiles to be a normal teenager. To have the things and experience other teens did. And that he, Derek, wasn't ready to walk the path he knew was a head of them.

_That asshole._ Stiles thought, opening his eyes, staring out of the window sightlessly at the view of the Preserve.

**I look and stare so deep in your eyes. I touch you more and more every time. When you leave I'm begging you not to go...**

"Derek. _Derek._ **Derek!** " Stiles whispered helplessly, hoping that wherever Derek was he would hear...

**Call your name two or three times in a row. Such a funny thing for me explain. You got me looking so crazy right now...**

Stiles slammed his hand so hard into the window it cracked in small spider veins around his fist.

**Uh, oh, oh, no no...**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep an eye out for the next story in this series...
> 
> Into the Pack: Foxfire

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed. Will fix spelling and Grammar later.  
> P.S. Since no one can get this I don't want a beta. So please stop asking about it. If the spelling and grammar are not up to your standards? Go read some other author's work.  
> My Tumblr: lln3dseethelight.tumblr.com  
> come talk to me


End file.
